just another highschool story
by kimiko888
Summary: Kagome likes her best friend Inuyasha. In order to have him she makes up a plan to make him jealous by dating the jock, Kouga. How does she survive when all hell breaks loose. COMPLETE!
1. Encounter

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Just another Highschool Story**

**Chapter 1: Encounter **

"So are you coming over tonight?"

Kagome turned her head from her locker to come face to face with her best friend Sango.

"Do you really have to ask? We've been having Friday night sleepovers since 5th grade."

"It's a tradition."

"Whatever."

_Briiinnnggg!!_

"That's the bell I better go. Ms. Love becomes Ms. Hate when someone is late." Kagome grabbed her social studies book, quietly awarding herself for having her sentence rhyme, and turned to head to class.

"See ya later!" Sango called. Kagome turned around to wave goodbye when……

**BAM!!**

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Kagome was spinning in circles on her holding her head trying to get rid of the sudden pain. You'd think she'd be used to running into lockers now but the pain still sent her head spinning. She looked up to see who's locker she had run into this time but instead was surprised to meet an extended hand of the schools biggest jock, Koga.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry about that."

Kagome was too stunned to answer his question. Every time she ran into a locker she was usually laughed at—Oh the love highschool had to offer. It was a total shock to hear an apology and at that an apology from the MVP of practically every sport.

Finally processing the question she blushed at her delay to answer and quickly nodded. Once she was helped off the ground she dusted off her butt for dirt and picked up her books.

"So where are you headed?"

"Love, and I better hurry if I don't want a detention."

"Why don't I walk you to class then as an apology? Koga by the way."

"I know," Kagome gushed and then blushed when she realized what she did, fighting the urge to hit herself in the head "I mean…I…err… I'm Kagome." She finally settled with. "You don't really have to walk me to class. I don't want you to be late and all."

"No, I want to."

Wait a second did she hear that right? Had the most popular guy in the school offer to walk her to class? She had to be dreaming.

When they had finally made it to class Kagome was about to walk in when a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. "See you later?" Koga asked looking straight into her eyes. The intense look in the pool of dark brown made Kagome turn tomato red. She may not like him like that but it's hard not to blush. "Yeah. Sure I'll see you later.

Finally walking into the class Kagome spotted 32 pairs of eyes staring at her. One though stood out the most. Inuyasha's. Her 2nd best friend and secret crush. He had a trace of annoyance and a small trace of jealousy. Kagome was happy dancing in her mind._ I made him jealous. I made him jealous._

When Kagome took her seat Ms. Love's eyes were directly on her. "This is a school Ms. Higurashi _not_ Love Connection. Hopefully a detention will remind you of the meaning of being on time."

Dang that little scene had made her late for class. At least Inuyasha was jealous. And with that thought in mind she proudly accepted her detention.


	2. Sleepover

Just Another Highschool Story

**Just Another Highschool Story**

**Chapter 2: Sleepover**

Kagome was sitting in Sango's basement with a huge headache due to the questions being piled up on her.

"So is it true he walked you to class? Did he hold your hand? Did he ask you out? Did you say yes? Is he even hotter up close? Did he…"

"SANGO!!"

"Ahhhh!! You have got to be the luckiest girl in school!"

"Can we _please_ change the subject?" Kagome was desperate to rid her mind of the incident that had happened earlier today and at that desperate moment she made a BIG mistake. "Let's play Truth or Truth."

"Okay." Sango agreed finally settling down "You can ask the first question."

"Alright who do you like?" Mistake number 2.

Sango's face went up in a tomato red blush. She looked down at her fumbling hands trying to hide the very visible blush. Kagome couldn't believe that her loud, outgoing, smart mouthing friend got this nervous.

"Well…Umm..."

"Sango?" Kagome asked in a teasing tone.

"Okay. I like Miroku."

"WHAT! The pervert that always seeking into the girl's locker room?"

"Yeah. He's in all of my classes and we just kind of have this connection."

"Really? Every time I see you with him he has your handprint implanted in his face."

"Well he still gropes me." Sango said through clenched teeth. "But we have this kinda unclear thingy going on."

"Well if you like him I guess he's okay. Now next question."

"Wait, you don't think I forgot about you did you? Who do you like?"

Damn! Kagome forgot how the game works. One person asks a question and everyone has to answer it before another question was asked.

"Nobody." Kagome's voice was high and squeaky and everyone who has known her for her whole life knows that's her lying voice. Just her luck she and Sango have been inseparable since elementary school. Plus the fact that her face was crimson red wasn't really working in her favor.

"That's your lying voice. Do you not know the meaning of _truth?_" Sango had a point she had told Kagome her crush and Kagome was trying to lie her way out of it. "I bet its Kouga. The whole scene earlier gives it away."

"What! I don't like Kouga."

"Well then who?"

"Umm…."

"Kags." Sango was growing impatient.

"Uhhhh…."

"Any day now."

"Errrr….."

"KAGOME"

"Fine! I like Inuyasha" Kagome said murmuring her last words quietly.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Sango said cupping her ear and leaning closer.

"I said, I like INUYASHA!" This time the whole world might have found out.

The basement was silent. Kagome's face was red and Sango's eyes were bulged and her mouth on the floor.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"What!? Was it that obvious?"

"Well Duh. You stare at him all the time through class."

"I could have sworn I was doing an okay job hiding it." Kagome mumbled mostly to herself but Sango caught it.

"Are you kidding the only one who doesn't see it is him. Also every time he brings up Kikyo and you get all mad doesn't help. Wait! But he likes Kikyo."

"I know that's what pisses me off."

"Well why don't we sleep on a plan to put that bitch out of business."

Kagome looked at the clock. It was 3:45 in the morning.

She began to drift in her thoughts. _Even though Sango is my best friend she does love to gossip meaning the school may soon know I'm in love with Inuyasha. Wait love? Where did that come from I just like him. Why do I come do sleepovers if it comes down to telling my secrets? I hate them and Kikyo and Inuyasha for liking Kikyo._

"Uhhhh." Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and covered her head with a pillow. "Why can't you see how I feel, Inuyasha?"

Those were Kagome's last thoughts as she drifted off into her deep sleep.


	3. Lunch

Just Another Highschool Story

**Just Another Highschool Story**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 3: Lunch**

That Lunch period on Monday is when Kagome started her new hobby. Using people to get what she wants. As bad as it sounds she was desperate and the only plan she and Sango had thought of that night was of using Kouga to make Inuyasha jealous. Don't hack it until you try it.

On that day Kagome had dressed up perfectly for the occasion. She wore a halter top that was light blue and had a cute white and dark blue design at the bottom. To go with her top she wore a perfect fitting light washed jean miniskirt to show off her defined legs. Her hair was pulled back except for her bangs that would occasionally blow into her eyes. Her face was complimented with light pink lip gloss and light blue eye shadow that made her unique stormy blue-gray eyes, which were lined with mascara, pop. To top off the look she wore 2 inch high dark blue wedged sandals.

Kagome walked to her usual lunch table but was sure to catch Kouga's eyes by strutting by on the way there.

When she got to her table she put her plan in action.

"Did he look?"

"He definitely looked."

"What's he doing?"

"He's getting up!"

"Can I look?"

"Yes…. Wait no!"

"Who are you talking about?" Inuyasha finally interrupted completely confused.

"Are you kidding me, Inuyasha? You were there when Kouga walked Kagome to class. Isn't it obvious?"

"Kagome, what do you see in Kouga anyway?"

"What's not to see? He's hot, smart, sensitive, romantic, built. Did I mention sensitive? For a demon I find it unbelievable. I mean you don't let anyone inside your head."

"Feh. All that mushy stuff ain't good for ya. I think he's just a—"

"Inuyasha, Shut up! Kagome get ready he's coming our way."

As Kagome turned around she made sure to side glance at Inuyasha. His head was down but you could see his eyebrows pointing down angrily. He was murmuring something under his breath as he slowly slurped his ramen. Mission Jealousy- SUCCESS!!

"Hi Kagome."

"H-H- Hi Kouga."

"Um… I'm really sorry about yesterday and as an apology how about we go out for a movie Saturday."

"Sorry Kouga but you apologized yesterday when she was _late_ for class and got _detention._ Besides we go bowl—"

"INUYASHA!!" Sango and Kagome both yelled.

"I'd love to go." Kagome replied flirtatiously batting her eyes.

"But what about bowling?"

"Don't worry we can reschedule. Just go Kagome."

"Okay so I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sure."

"Well nice meeting y'all." And with that Kouga walked back over to his popular table.

When Kouga finally stopped looking at them Kagome told Inuyasha off.

"Inuyasha, what is your problem?"

"My problem? Since when are you into jocks that help make our lives living hells?!"

"Me?! You're head over heels for the queen bee!"

"Well it's not like I'm dating her!"

"The way you talk about that bitch you would think you were!"

"Who are you calling a bitch you whore! You throw yourself over the first guy who looks your way. With someone like you around me she probably won't even look _my_ way!"

Kagome's mouth opened to yell out a comeback but her tears beat her. Sensing the smell of tears Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome's mascara running down her cheeks. "Kagome I'm sor—" but he was cut off by Kagome's raised hand.

"Save it." She said while choking on her sobs.

Kagome then stood, dumped her tray and took off her shoes so she could run better. Then she made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Sango glared at Inuyasha then slapped him across the face leaving a fresh red mark. "How could you?" Then she hurried after her departed friend.

Miroku, who was making his way to talk to Sango let his shoulders fall in defeat before slipping in a seat by Inuyasha. "You touched her ass too huh?"

**In the bathroom**

_How could he say that shit to me? Oh that's right anything for his precious Kiky-ho. Even hurt his best friend. _

Mission Jealousy- failed. Mission Heartbroken- Success.

"Kags? Kags? Are you in here?"

Kagome walked out of the stall to see Sango. Sango gave Kagome a crushing hug as soon as she saw Kagome pitiful face. Kagome cried her tears into her friend's shoulder.

"At least he's jealous."

"Jealous?! Ha! He hates me. But I'm not too happy with him either."

"He tried to apologize."

"I don't need his pity."

Kagome redid her makeup and made herself smile. She had a date Saturday with the world's dream boy. She should be happy—even if she didn't like him like that . Plus she had weapons class next the perfect way to get her anger out.

**Weapons Class**

When Kagome was in the middle of picturing her target as Inuyasha and letting the arrow fly, hitting bulls eye every time, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. It was Inuyasha.

"Kagome I'm really sorr—"

"I told you already save it go. Just go to hell with that demon crush of yours." And with that she continued her stress relieving process.

_Who does he think he is! Expecting me to forgive him that fast. That son of a bitch. _Kagome's thoughts continued like that until she was finally ready to forgive and forget when a whole new obstacle hit.


	4. Jealousy

Just Another Highschool Story

**Just Another Highschool Story**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 4: Jealousy**

It was Friday and Kagome was actually feeling great. Her anger towards Inuyasha was finally over and as an apology he was going to buy her dinner. Plus she only had one more day until her date with Kouga.

_So I'm not supposed to enjoy this and I'm just making Inuyasha jealous but god, he's soooo HOT._

As Kagome was about to enter the lunchroom she was stopped by Sango's voice. "Hey Kags! Don't go in there!"

"Why not?"

"Ummmm…..It smells really bad." Sango tried pathetically to keep her friend from facing a bad sight if she walked in the cafeteria.

"Yeah right! Let's see Inuyasha has a big surprise for me?"

_Oh it's a BIG surprise alright. _Sango thought

Taking Sango's silence as a yes Kagome smiled. "Awwww. How sweet." And she opened the doors to the cafeteria.

"Wait no! Kagome!"

But it was too late. Kagome had already laid her eyes on her "surprise". There at her usual table Inuyasha was holding onto Kikyo's thigh as she sat on his lap. Kikyo was combing through Iuyasha's silver hair. She was wearing a micro-mini and a really _really_ low cut shirt.

_When I get my hands on that slut bag I'm gonna…_ But Kagome's thoughts were cut short when she was engulfed by complete darkness.

"Guess who?"

Kagome smiled as a planned worked up in her head. _Jealousy time._ She smiled wickedly to herself.

"Kouga!" She called loud enough for Inuyasha to turn around. She grabbed Kouga's hand as they made their way to the table.

Once they made it to the table Kagome took a seat across from Inuyasha and Kouga sat beside her. Kagome leaned in to Kouga to rest her head on his shoulder. She side glanced at Inuyasha. He looked like a love sick puppy, actually he really was, hypnotized by Kikyo. Anger began to boil Kagome's blood with jealousy until she saw Inuyasha's gaze begin to shift in her direction and she quickly retreated happily.

She smiled. Everyone would think because she had the most popular guy but it was because she made Inuyasaha jealous. But then again why was he cuddling a demon._ He may be making me jealous! _Kagome thought happiness running through her. _There's hope!_

"Inuyasha you are just soooo adorable. I love you're puppy ears. Can I touch?" Kikyo asked. Kagome was expecting to hear a no since no one has ever touched Inuyasha's ears but when she saw him nod she nearly fell out her seat. If it wasn't for Kouga catching her she would have been on the floor.

_What! Those are my ears to touching not some slutty whore who runs this damn school! Wait, that's right he's just making me jealous. Its all part of his plan. Just breathe Kagome._

But the sight in front of her when she finally opened her eyes threw the whole, he's-just-making-me-jealous thing out the window. Kikyo had pulled Inuyasha close to her by tugging on his hair. Once he was close enough she dove in for the kill and placed her lips on his. For about a minute they kissed until giving in to their need for air.

Kagome felt her heart drop and her breakfast rise to her throat. _I'm gonna puke._ Kagome got up. "I'll be right back." She said. She was about to leave when Kouga's hand caught hers and made her stop.

"There's gonna be a party tonight at Ginta's and if you're free I thought that we could…"

"I'd love to go!"

"Great! Pick you up at 8?"

"Sure."

"But my apology din—"

"Apology accepted" Kagome said sealing the deal. "Now as I was saying I'll be right back. I got to go to the bathroom."

"Me too." Kikyo perked up and walked out of the café behind Kagome.

Once they got to the bathroom Kikyo broke into her usual mean ways. "Cut the act Kagome. I know you're just trying to make Inuyasha jealous."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked looking at her shoes with guilt.

"I heard you the other day in the bathroom. Not the best place to spill your guts. Anyways I don't blame since I'm doing the same thing. You see I like someone else and since you took the only other hot guy at the school I'm stuck using a mangy hanyou just to get K—him to notice me."

Anger began to boil in Kagome again as Kikyo dissed her best friend. "How could you be so mean? Oh I forgot you're Kikyo bitch of the school."

"Hello newsflash! You're doing the same damn thing so you're just dissing yourself." She smiled evily at Kagome. "We're just like sisters."

Kagome fell silent with realization and her stomach churned. She felt horrible to be a Kikyo.

"Now I got to go. But heads up I'm serious about this jealous thing so don't be surprised when you walk in on something unpleasant." And with that Kikyo sauntered out of the bathroom.

_I'm no Kikyo I'm not giving Kou_ga _any to make him jealous. But I still feel bad. I can't stop though. What a pain. Why couldn't Sango think of a better plan besides jealousy?_


	5. PARTY!

Just Another Highschool story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Just Another Highschool story**

**I'm PISSED right now b/c I just deleted this whole chapter on accident and have to type it all over again and this is a very long chapter. But I want to thank AquaMiko808 and Peyton Cummings for always reviewing. Now to the latest and longest chapter. ENJOY!! :D**

**Chapter 5: PARTY!!**

"That preppy dirtbag makes me so...so... UGGGHH!" Kagome yelled out in frustration not having the words to describe Kikyo's affect on her. She was trying to relieve the anger that was eating her up inside. "Just thinking about the two together makes me sick." Kagome complained as she reached for the trashcan beside Sango's bed and shoved her head inside of it.

Sango rolled her eyes at her best friend's over reacting. "Come on Kags get your head out the trash and back in the game. Fight fire with fire!"

"Don't they say you'll get burned though?" Kagome replied sadly.

"Forget that part. Its not important." Sango waved off, trying to lift her friend's fallen spirits. **"**What is important is mission jealousy, which still needs to be completed. So stop moping around and get back in there and Kick Kiky-ho's punk ass!" Sango had a game face on and her fist pumped in the air like an excited football coach. It was hard for Kagome not to laugh at Sango's expression.

"Thanks. You're the best coach a girl could have." Kagome said happily. "Now lets speak clothes."Kagome hopped up and started to raid Sango's closet.

About an hour later Kagome had finally settled on a hot pink miniskirt and a multi colored strapless shirt that showed off a couple inches of her stomach and had hot pink bands on the top and the bottom. Her hair was worn loose down to her mid back and she accesorized with hot pick hoops and abouts a billion rubber band bangles on each of her wrists. Her face was done up with a slight hint of lipgloss and mascara(waterproof this time).

Sango decided on a white miniskirt that complimented her curves and a white halter top with light green designs starting at the bottom and making their way towards the middle section. She wore her hair in a mid-ponytail and had a silver necklace and hoops off to top off the outfit. Her eyes were trimmed with a small bit of lime green eyeshadow and she wore light pink lipgloss.

When they finally approved of each others outfits the doorbell rang and they made their way toward the party.

--

"Oh...My...God!" Kagome squeled with excitement as she stepped out of Kouga's jeep. Ginta's house looked as if he was holding a sweet sixteen without the fancy dresses and tux.

"You ready?" Kouga asked walking up to her pulling Kagome out of her admiration of the party.

"You bet we are." Sango excitedly bouced up and down with excitement beside Kagome.

"Lets party!" Kagome whooped as she pumped her fist into the air exposing her dangling silver bellybutton ring.

"Party animals have arrived!" Kouga howled as he wrapped a hand around each girl's waist and made their way to the crowded house.

--

**With Sango**

As soon as they had entered the house Kouga and Kagome had hit the dance floor together leaving her to sit on a stool in the basement with some girls from her class.

_This party is awesome! _Sango thought_ Popular people sure do have it made._

Just then Miroku walked by looking her way with a sly grin on his face. _Did he just check me out?! _Butterflies fluttered wildly inside Sango's stomach. _Maybe I should go talk to him._

After a minute or two of deciding weather or not to talk to him she finally slid off her stool and made her way to Miroku. She was about to tap him on the shoulder when she saw him accepting a phone number and winking at a girl. _On second thought I think I'll just go back to the stool. _

Hurt, Sango made her way back to her sitting position when she was stopped by someone grabbing her hand. She spun around surprised to see Miroku holding her hand.

"What?" she asked annoyed trying to get rid of Miroku so she could sulk alone.

"Would you dance with me?" He asked

"Why don't you ask her?" Sango shot coolly, pointing to the girl who just gave Miroku her number.

"Don't be silly Sango. You know my heart beats only for you. Now, shall we dance?"

"Whatever." Sango said giving in to her heart. She turned her head though to hide the slight blush that was rising on her cheeks.

As they got to the dance floor the fast beat of the song playing changed into Switchfoot's You and Me. Sango hesitantly put her hands around Miroku's neck. Miroku put his hands on her slim waist and he began to sway them. As they moved closer together Sango's blush deepened and her heart melted. _I must be in heaven._ Sango happily thought resting her head on Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku leaned in close to Sango's ear "You know, I like you...a lot." Miroku whispered to Sango sending chills down her spine.

"Do you mean it or are you drunk?" She asked pulling away from their position to search his face for any signs of being drunk.

"Even if I was the words I speak are from my heart. So can I have your number?"

Sango grabbed a pen that she saw abandoned on a near by table and scribbled her number into his hand. She then resumed her prior position in Miroku's arms. _I definately am in lo-_

Her thoughts were stopped short as she felt a familiar hand on her butt. She turned bright red with anger.

"HENTAI!!" she screamed leaving a fresh red mark on his face as she stormed off.

"I'll call you!" Miroku yelled while holding his cheek.

"Don't count on me picking up!" she retorted walking up the basement steps furious.

--

**With Kagome**

As soon as they walked through the door Kagome was about to search for Inuyasha(Kikyo invited him) but was stopped when Kouga asked her to dance. Giving up on her search for Inuyasha she agreed. They were dancing to the fast beat of the song. Just as she was lifted from a quick dip Kouga had threw her in she saw a certain couple in a corner looking **way** to cozy.

Inuyasha was sitting with Kikyo in his lap. They were in a serious lip-lock and Inuyasha's hand was making its way to Kikyo's lower half.

_Thats it! Time to put mission jealousy in action. _Kagome angrily thought. As the song changed to Dance with Me Kagome swiftly turned around so her back was against Kouga's chest. She wrapped her hand around his neck and lowered his head to rest in the crook of her neck all way swaying her hips to the beat still. Kouga placed her hands on her hips enjoying the moment. She didn't even realize when they started to attract a crowd.

--

**With Inuyasha **

_Kikyo is a great kisser but why does this feel kinda...wrong? _Inuyasha was slightly puzzled but he enjoyed the sensation of Kikyo's tounge in his mouth.

Finally pulling away Inuyasha offered to grab some drinks. His mind was bugging him to the point he couldn't enjoy the feeling anymore.

As Inuyasha got up to pour some soda he realised a crowd around the dance floor. He stood on his toes to get a better view of what was capturing everyones attention. He saw an unidentified couple dancing closely. _Wow that girl is pretty hot. That shirt looks kinda familiar._

Wanting to get a closer look Inuyasha pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Now that he had a perfect view he recognized the girl. _KAGOME!_ He now also could see her dance partner who was enjoying Kagome's swaying hips against him. _Kouga._

Shots of anger ran through out Inuyasha's body_. What is that bastard doing with Kagome? When I get my hands on that mangy wolf I'll squezz the liv- Wait! Why do I care? I got Kikyo and its like Kagome's my girl. I better get back to Kikyo._ Despise his thoughts though he kept his eyes glued to the scene before him.

--

**With Kagome**

After a while in the same dance position Kagome removed Kouga's hands and lifted them above her head. She then turned around to face Kouga again. She placed one hand on his firm chest keeping their bodies arm legnth apart. Stepping back in a tango-like fashion she greatened the distance between herself and Kouga. Kouga then threw his hand out and as she grabbed it he sent her into a series of turns ending with her landing into Kouga's chest. Sensing the end of the song only seconds away Kagome therw herself into the ending pose. She wrapped her arm around Kouga's neck and threw one of her legs to rest high on Kouga's thigh. Their faces were only an inch apart and she felt the heat of his breath.(If you can't imagine this think of the pose on the cover of step up.)

--

**With Inuyasha**

_What the hell is Kagome doing in a position like that!_ Inuyasha's anger was rising and he was beginning to growl. _Look at him with that goofy smile. If he tries anything with Kagome I'll snap him like a- Wait! I don't care!_

_--_

_**With Kagome**_

Finally pulling away from her position Kagome and Kouga were greeted with a round of applause. In the audience Kagome noticed a sulking boy in the front of the crowd._ Looks like a certain hanyou pissed. Go me! _

Turning back to Kouga and giving him a bright smile she pulled him into a friendly hug.

"That was sooo much fun! You're a great dancer you know. You should think abo-"

Kagome was stopped by the feeling of lips crashing on to hers. Her eyes were wide with shock. Kagome realised it was Kouga. _What the HELL!?_

_--_

**With Inuyasha  
**(Inuysaha will be talking in italics and his conscience will be in bold italics.)

_What the hell does that Kouga think he's doing?! I wish I could break it up._ Inuyasha thought as he angrily watched Kouga kiss Kagome.

_**What's stopping you?**_

_Who said that?_

_**Your conscience, idiot.**_

_Oh._

_**As I was saying, whats stopping you?**_

_Nothing. I just don't feel like breaking it up anymore. I mean its not like his tounge is down her throat._

_--_

**With Kagome**

Desperately wanting to break the kiss and in need for oxygen Kagome opened her mouth stupidly. Thinking that Kouga would pull away but she found out just how wrong she was when she felt a tounge ent_er _her mouth.

_Whoa! Stop! Rewind! Flag on the play! WHAT the HELL is going on? He was supposed to pull away _not _enter! Well at least Inuyasha is jealous. But this feels wrong and our 'realationship' is going way too fast and...and...DAMMIT! I need air!!_

_--_

**With Inuyasha**

_Is that a tounge! What the HELL is going on!?_

_**Looks like he's stuffing his tounge down her throat to me. So are you gonna stop it?**_

_Shut up! Why should I anyway? Its not like I care._

_**Really because as part as your mind I know you do.**_

_But why?_

_**Ain't it obvious you like her and its obvious she's nuts for you.**_

_What! I don't like her. And if she really likes me whats she doing with Kouga?_

_**Believe what you want but I know things that you are to stubborn to admit. And have you ever heard of jealousy? Come on idiot! Use your brain for once.**_

_You're crazy!_

_**Fine. Call me crazy but when you find yourself alone without a mate its because you are too stupid to listen! You are so stupid t even realize you're in love.**_

_LOVE!? I don't love Kagome!_

_**But you like her right.**_

_..._

_**My case is closed**_

He couldn't really like Kagome...right?

**--**

**So how was the chapter. Please review! This may be the last chapter for a while I'm about to go on vacation but and I am out of ideas for right now. If you have any ideas please tell me so I won't have to wait until I get back from the bahama's to update. But as a heads up I don't really want any Kagome and Kouga really but if it comes down to it I may have REVIEW!!**


	6. Why

**Just Another Highschool Story**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 6: Why**

It was Monday and Kagome was dreading going to school. Ever since her kiss with Kouga on Friday she had been feeling sick—probably since she tried washing her mouth out with soap—and their 'relationship' had taken a nose dive. She had been avoiding him all weekend. She faked sick to get out of her date for Saturday and was ducking behind people at school to make sure she wouldn't be seen.

As she made her way to her locker she sighed heavily as she remembered the events that happend after the kiss

**Flashback**

When Kouga had finally pulled away from Kagome she took in deep breaths of air finally able to relieve her need for oxygen. Then she gave Kouga a half hearted smile and left to grab a soda. It took all of her might not to throw-up all over him.

_I'm gonna be sick. _Kagome thought as she once again tried to fight down her dinner that tried to fight its way out. Kissing Kouga made her sick with guilt. She had been saving her first kiss for Inuyasha forever and it had been taken just like that by someone she was using to make Inuyasha jealous. Even when she went out with people she actually went out with people she liked and they tried to kiss her she would close the door in there face leaving them on the porch dumbfounded. She always had Inuyasha on her mind and couldn't kiss them.

_Why did I have to pick Kouga to make Inuyasha jealous? Why did I have to go to this party? Why does Inuyasha have to like Kikyo? Why did Sango come up with 'mission jealousy'? Why do I even love Inuyasha? _Kagome crumbled up her now empty cup and chucked it over her shoulder frustrated about all of the sudden questions forming in her head.

"Ow!"

Kagome quickly turned around to apologize to only come face to face with none other than Inuyasha. _Great. Just what I need. _Kagome thought sarcastically

"Sorry 'bout that cup."

"No problem. I saw you earlier. You looked like you were having fun."

"You looked like you were having fun youself in the corner too."

Inuyasha's face fell a bit. _She saw that. This will make things harder. _"It was...okay. Why are you jealous?"

"No." Kagome said a little to quickly which caused a light blush to form across her face. " I was just saying you looked to be enjoying youself. Don't try to mix my words."

"Whatever. So how was dancing with Kouga?"

"The **dancing** was fine."

"What do you mean the **dancing.**" Inuyasha said smirking at Kagome's emphasis on dancing. _So she didn't like the kiss. Maybe my conscience was right. She's just making me jealous._

"I mean what I say. What do you want anyways?" Kagome was starting to get irritated by Inuyasha's cockiness. _Can't he just leave me the hell alone. _

"I still want to take you out to dinner. So how about Monday at 8?"

Kagome looked surprised/confused. _Why does he want that dinner so damn much? Its not like he likes me or he wouldn't be going out with slutzilla. Probaly just wants to brag about his wonderful life with her. He couldn't be asking me out could he? _To frustrated to question his actions anymore she turned around saying,"Yeah whatever. If you want it that bad." lazily waving over her shoulder. She then left to find Sango avoiding Kouga for the rest of the night. She got a ride from Miroku that night.

**End Flashback**

Now Monday was here and Kagome was dreading two things. 1. Seeing Kouga after blowing him off that weekend. And 2. Her date with Inuayasha where he would probaly go on and on about how much he _looooved _Kikyo.

As Kagome trudged to her locker she was met with a very unwanted sight. Waiting at her locker was Kouga with a bouquet of roses.

Kagome's breakfast instantly tried to fight its way up her throat. _Man can't he take a hint? I went home with someone else. Are jocks really that clueless?_

"Hey Kouga." Kagome said flatly taking the roses and shoving them deep inside her junky locker.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Just fine." Kagome said again flatly. _Are you kidding me! I feel like puking all over you right now!_

"Good I don't want my woman coming to school sick." Kouga leaned in for a kiss but Kagome tuned just in time to so he made contact with her cheek.

"Umm...Kouga I'm not your woman. We haven't talked about being girlfriend/boyfriend."

"After our kiss it was pretty obvious."

"Well I think we should know each other more first." Kagome lied. She couldn't even look at him at the moment.

Sighing deeply and rolling his eyes Kouga agreed. "Then lets go out tonight."

"I can't. I have plans with Inuyasha." Kagome was happy for the first time about her dinner with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga said furrowing his eyebrows with distaste. "Why do you hang out with that guy so much?"

"That _guy_ happens to be one of my best friends and best friends hang out together." Kagome was a little ticked off with Kouga's sudden obnoxious attitude.

"Well then is Sango going? She's your best friend too, right? Are you going to the park or something or is he taking you to his house? Is it a-"

"What the hell is with all the questions!? What you don't trust me?" Kagome was losing her temper though she felt a slight pain of guilt. Could she really be asking for trust from the guy she's using for jealousy? Doesn't change the fact that she was pissed though. "But just so you know Sango isn't going and its just dinner. So lay off." Kagome's voice grew with every word.

"No I trust you. I just don't like the idea of you and that _**half breed**_ even being friends. He doesn't deserve a second with a piece of beauty like you." Kouga then tried to lean in for a kiss but was stopped.

**SLAP!**

Kouga had a surprised look on his face that was accesorized with Kagome's red handprint. "You have no right to insult my friend like that! You don't trust me, insult my friend and expect me to kiss and make up!? _**Newsflash**_, this ain't Oprah!" Kagome yelled in Kouga's sensitive ears. She then turned on her heel and stormed off to her class.

"K-Kagome! Wait!" Kouga tried to run after her but was stopped when Kagome sent him a death glare and flicked him off over her shoulder.

_Who the hell does he think he is?! Insulting Inuyasha, not trusting me, another forced kiss. HIS WOMAN! _Kagome was pissed. She didn't even care when the principle stopped her and gave her detention for flicking Kouga off and another for being late to class.

_Why does this happen to me? _Kagome thought furiously as she sat fuming in her desk.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!!**


	7. To Think

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

**Just Another Highschool Story**

**soooooooo sorry about the wait but i've been on vacation and was kind of stuck on what i wanted to happen but finally i got over writers block and here is chapter 7! ENJOY:D BTW didn't you love the ending of Inuyasha manga? I was sooooo happy!**

**Chapter 7: To Think**

Kagome sat, sulking, on the steps of the shrine as she waited for Inuyasha to pick her up for their so called 'dinner date'. She had been in a bad mood all day. First her fight Kouga then Sango didn't show up leaving her to eat lunch with a lovesick puppy. Then in detention she got hit on...by the teacher and now she's waiting on the step to go on the date from hell.

She had changed out of her gym uniform—she didn't feel like changing out after gym— and into a dark-washed jean mini and a red tank top over lapped with a t-shirt she had got from the Bahamas that had a smiley face on it with a Jamaican hat and said 'Smile Mon' in red, yellow, and green. She put on some eyeliner and mascara, threw her hair in a messy bun and didn't bother with eye shadow. Her lips wore a ruby lip gloss color and finished the look with a pair of red boots that went up her calves. Knowing Inuyasha she knew that she wasn't going to a five star restaurant and decided not to get all dressed up.

Finally a black used Saturn rounded the corner and came to a stop in front of Kagome. Letting out a sigh of relief for not having to wait anymore, Kagome ran around to the passenger's side and slid in the seat, shooting Inuyasha her most believable fake smile.

"So where are you taking me on this lovely afternoon?" She asked buckling her seatbelt.

"The Carnival."

"The Carnival?" Kagome gave him a weird expression. "I thought we were going to have dinner. Emphasis on _dinner_."

"You can eat at the carnival. Besides isn't going to a carnival better than some fancy restaurant?"

"Yeah, I guess."

For the next 15 minutes they talked about music, games, school. You know the usual things _friends_ talk about. Finally they pulled into a gravel parking lot and hopped out the car.

"So what do you wanna do first?"

Spotting the bumper cars over to her right Kagome decided where to go. When they were little and went to the bumper cars they had always gotten on the bumper cars first.

"I say we go on bumper cars."

"You never change."

"Yes I have. Just look at me." Kagome said twirling around showing off her body. Sending Inuyasha a smirk over her shoulder she sauntered over to the to the bumper car line earning looks from lots of guys and a few cat calls.

"See according to them," she said turning around to Inuayasha, pointing a thumb at the drooling guys, "I've really grown up."

Inuyasha looked away trying to hold hide the blush that was creeping up on his face. He couldn't admit to her that he was one of those boys drooling.

Finally it was their turn to get on the bumper cars and Kagome ran as best as she could in her boots to the bright orange car while Inuyasha strolled over to a red car.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kagome yelled across the room slipping the safety straps over her shoulders

"I doubt it!" Inuyasha yelled back knowing he was wrong. Kagome has always been aggressive when it came to bumper cars and if she wanted to get you she could manage to send your car flying across the rink.

Brrriinnnggg!!

The bell signaling the start rang and Kagome jammed her foot on the gas launching her forward. She skillfully dodged cars ramming at her and made her way to Inuyasha. Seeing that the silver headed hanyou was only a foot away she slammed harder on the gas and knocked into the back of his ride hard and sent Inuyasha 3 feet farther than where he was.

"Dammit!" he cried as he jerked forward.

"Told ya I'd kick your ass!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she manuevered around him.

They went back in forth between hitting each other until finally the 2 minutes were over. In the end it was obvious that Kagome won hitting Inuyasha 8 times and sending him not shorter than a foot each time.

"Damn Kagome. Couldn't you of gone easy on me."

"Sorry did I hurt the bwig bwabby?" Kagome said sticking her bottom lip out teasingly talking like a baby.

"Shut Up."

They wandered around for a while as they argued on what to do next when a red head standing behind a booth caught her eye.

"Ayame?" she asked in disbelief walking over to the booth.

The red head looked up and met Kagome's blue-gray eyes with her own emerald green ones.

"Kagome?" The girl's eyes widened

"Ahhhhh." The girls shrieked as they ran to hug each other tight.

"I can't believe it! What are you doing here?!" Kagome said pulling away still in disbelief

"My dad got transferred."

"Oh my god! This is awesome! Did you start school yet?"

"No I start tomorrow. I think the school was Shikon High."

"Holy shit! That's my school! We're gonna be the bestest of friends! You me and Sango. Undefeatable 3."

"Excuse me but what the hell is going on?"

Finally remembering Inuyasha was there Kagome introduced them. "Inuyasha this is Ayame. Her Sango and I were best friends at summer camp."

"Hey nice ta meet ya." Ayame said extending her hand for Inuyasha to shake.

"Ayame this is Inuyasha, the guy who's been my best friend since kindergarten."

"Yo." Inuyasha said taking Ayame's hand.

"So what are you doing here in a kissing booth?" Inuyasha asked taking notice of the large pink sign above their heads.

Ayame blushed. "It was a dare and I needed some money for new clothes."

"So have you kissed any cute guys?" Kagome asked lifting her eyebrows mischeviously

"Just a few."

"Really? Maybe I'll give it a shot."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at Kagome's words. _I could get in line and make it look like a innocent thing and sweep her off her feet with a kiss._

_**That a boy. Then tell her she completes you.**_ Inuyasha's inner said butting into his thoughts

_No, she'll probably turn me down._

_**Why do you always give up?**_

_Just shut the hell up. I don't need your help!_

_**Looks like you do since you don't have the guts to dump a whore and ask your best friend out.**_

_I don't need your damn help._

While Inuyasha continued a fight inside of his head Kagome had slipped behind the booth and got ready to kiss her first customer. _I'll just make Inuyasha jealous by kissing some stranger._

"Hello? Earth to dog boy."

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance at the voice of Ayame. "Sorry. Where's Kags?"

"Behind the counter."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Kagome lean over getting ready to kiss some guy. Not thinking twice of his actions he ran behind the booth and yanked Kagome out before she made contact with the guy dragging her behind him.

"What the hell Inuyasha! It's just a carnival booth."

"I'm getting hungry. Bye Ayame." He yelled over his shoulder as he headed to a hotdog stand.

"Inuyasha! What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem!? Since when do you go and kiss complete strangers!?"

"Since I have control of my own life!"

"Stupid bitch! Do you have any idea what that guy could of done?"

"Kiss me. It's a kissing booth and Ayame already kissed 5 guys completely innocent."

"Well Ayame is an idiot too."

Kagome glared at him. "You're just like Kouga! Judging my friends. To think I stood up for you! To think I thought we were friends! To think I ever even loved you!" Kagome eyes widened as she realized what she just yelled out.

"K-kagome." Inuyasha stuttered as he registered what had just happened.

Kagome turned her head to hide her face. "I got to go. Ayame can take me home." She then ran off in the direction of the bathroom to cry her tears out knowing he would never love her back. Inuyasha ran after her desperate to tell her he liked her too.

_**Told you she loved you! It all would of worked if you hadn't opened that mouth of yours.**_

_You're no help at all._

Kagome walked out of the bathroom with her head down. She felt like an idiot for blurting out her feelings like that. She wasn't looking and she ran into a hard chest.

"Sorry." she mumbled trying to walk past but the guy placed his hands firmly on her shoulder and pressed her against the wall of the bathroom. She looked up to see a guy with black shoulder legnth hair and red eyes leaning in closer to her.

"I believe you still owe me a kiss." He whispered maliciously sending shivers up her spine.

Realizing he was the guy from the kissing booth she began to kick but the man kept his grip tight. She tried to scream but her voice was cut off by his rough lips and his slimy hands creeping up under her shirt.

"No one will hear you scream." He whispered as he crashed his lips on her again.

A single tear slid down her cheek.

_Inuyasha..._

**Your thoughts are welcomed!! Please Review!! **_**Question: should I let the guy have his way to stir things up or have Inuyasha save the day after ruining it?**_


	8. Misunderstandings

Just Another Highschool Story

**Just Another Highschool Story**

**Chapter 8: Misunderstandings **

The stranger had managed to rip Kagome's t-shirt and tank top to shreds and was making his way to unfastening her bra. Kagome had given up the fight since he proved to have inhuman strength. Screaming didn't work either since they were at a carnival someone would probably think it was somebody screaming on a ride. Besides every time she tried he would smash his rough, chapped lips on to hers.

He had managed to unclasp her bra and had exposed her chest when a fist came and hit him square in the jaw. Kagome dropped to the floor and swiftly covered her bare chest and looked up at her savior.

There in front of her stood a pissed off hanyou with his eyes flickering red. He walked over to the fallen form and grabbed him by the neck lifting his feet off the ground.

"Don't touch her." Inuyasha spat, venom dripping with every word.

The guy smirked. "I get to her before you?"

Anger took over Inuyasha and he threw the stranger into the wall making bricks crumble. He then walked over to him and began to punch him until he was knocked out. He then looked over at Kagome's trembling form.

She had her arms wrapped tightly around her chest and she was shaking. Her eyes didn't blink and looked off to a distant place. Her face was covered with shock and fear. Slowly walking over to her he engulfed her in a hug completely forgetting she was topless.

Kagome broke down into tears immediately in Inuyasha's embrace.

"I'm sorry." she whispered quietly. "You were right about that guy. I was stupid. I deserved what happened to me."

Inuyasha immediately pulled away and looked right into Kagome's watery eyes. "Don't ever say that. You don't deserve this. It's my fault for yelling at you and making you run away."

"I didn't run because you made me mad." Kagome whispered quietly. "I ran because I blurted out all that stuff."

"What stuff?"

Kagome shook her head. _He really is an idiot. _"Don't worry about it." _You wouldn't feel the same anyways. _Kagome thought sadly to herself.

Inuyasha studied the girl he held in his arms. There she wasn't his stubborn best friend, but a vulnerable girl who only seconds ago, though he claimed to have forgotten, had admitted she loved her. Her lips were plump from the stranger's kisses and his scent smothered Kagome's pure one. Inuyasha fought back a growl and he desperately wanted to mark his own scent all over Kagome. He leaned into her a bit and was about to—

Suddenly they heard rapid footsteps heading their way.

"Kagome I saw you run over here and..." Ayame stopped her sentence when she saw Kagome topless hugging Inuyasha and immediately turned her back to them bright red. "Sorrysorrysorrysorry!" She said as she ran off in the opposite direction.

Realizing for the first time the position she was in Kagome immediately got up and turned red. "HENTAI!" she then kicked Inuaysha in the head with her foot. "You damn PERVERT!"

"What the hell!?" Inuyasha yelled rubbing the red spot on his cheek that Kagome had left.

"What am I gonna wear?" Kagome said frantically turning her back to Inuyasha and fastening her bra, the only item of clothing that was still intact. "That bastard ripped all my clothes. I can't walk out there topless. And what's Ayame going to say? Worse, what's she gonna tell Sango? Sango is gonna interrogate the hell out of me? And what about..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes to all of Kagome's rambling and tossed the jacket he was wearing in her direction. "Put that on and let's get out of here."

Kagome quickly slid into the jacket. "Thanks. Oh and sorry I kicked you. It's just a natural reflex for girls. You were just hugging me to make me feel better."

"Uhhhh...sure." Inuyasha said scratching the bridge of his nose. So he may not have _completely_ forgotten she was topless and did enjoy the hug more than he should of, but hey, he_ is_ a guy.

Sneaking out from behind the bathrooms Kagome looked both ways before stepping out into the open. She didn't want to run into Ayame just yet. She would call her over the phone to explain all of this.

The couple—correction—_friends_, managed to make their way to the parking lot without being spot. They quickly got into the car and drove off.

The car ride held an awkward silence. Not even the radio could break the atmosphere. It stayed that way until Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"TALK!"

"What's to talk about?" Kagome said in a bored voice looking out the window.

"Why aren't you talking?"

"Because I'm thinking about what I'm gonna tell Ayame and Sango. I'm wondering if I should tell them about the rapist or not."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to make a huge deal about it. And if I tell Sango she'll murder every guy that fits the description even a little."

"So what are you gonna tell them?"

"I'll have to see what Ayame says first if she told anyone. Knowing her she could say the craziest thing. Probably thinks we're together. Hahahahahaha." Kagome faked laughed. "That would be real crazy."

Inuyasha felt a bit sad at Kagome's comment. He didn't really forget about Kagome's accidental confession but didn't want anymore awkwardness. "Is us going out that crazy?"

"Well duh. Everyone knows you've been gaga over Kikyo for the last 2 years. It would be crazy to even think about going out with you."

"I'm not gaga over her."

"Oh yeah? Then explain the drool that makes its way out your mouth every time she walks by in her oh-so-short skirts. You're so crazy about her you can't even see that she is using you."

"What?"

Kagome hit herself in the head mentally. She may despise Kikyo to death she didn't want to hurt Inuyasha. "Nothing. Just forget it."

"No what do you mean 'using me?'"

"I said forget it!" They had just pulled up to Kagome's house and she quickly hopped out the car.

"Kagome!"

"Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she ran up the steps.

Later on that night Kagome was sitting on her bed trying to figure out what the hell she was supposed to do with the math problem she was working on when her cell phone rang.

"Moishi Moishi?"

"Kagome! What the hell happened between you and Inuyasha?!"

Kagome winced at the sound of Sango's demanding voice on the other side of the phone. She sighed inwardly. "I see Ayame's already called you. Isn't it great she's gonna be going to our school."

"Don't change the subject. I'm out for one day and you and Inuyasha almost make it to second!"

"It's not like that!" Kagome yelled into the phone.

"Then what's it like?"

Kagome sighed into the phone. She couldn't think of a good lie to explain the situation so she regretfully told Sango the entire story. From her confession to Ayame walking in on them.

"When I find that slimy bastard I'm gonna rip him to shreds! Then I'll promise to get to work on Inuyasha for being so stupid."

"Sango calm down. I'll probably never see him again anyways. And as for Inuyasha, let' s face it, we both didn't think it was going to work out with Kikyo in the way."

"Damn right you won't because he won't be alive. And there was always hope for you two."

"Sango please."

"Fine. So when's Ayame coming to school?"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief for the change of topic. She talked to Sango for a while before hanging up. She looked at her algebra homework before throwing it in the trash and going to get ready for bed.

"I'll tell Myoga it fell in the sink."

Kagome then climbed into bed and tried to go to sleep but was haunted by the picture of the stranger's face. _You haven't seen the last of me._ the figure taunted Kagome in her sleep with those words over and over again.

Kagome walked into math the next morning sleep deprived. Her nightmares kept waking her up in the middle of the night. All she wanted to do was collapse in desk and fall asleep but that was proven impossible when an angry hanyou walked up to her.

"So what do you mean by 'using me'?" Inuyasha demanded once again.

"God, Inuyasha! Can't you just forget about it?"

"NO!"

"Well then can you wait later I'm not feeling to great."

"It CAN'T wait. My girlfriend is using me and I want to no why."

Kagome cringed at the word girlfriend. "If you want to know so bad ask your damn girlfriend."

"Kagome tell me n-"

"Inuyasha!" Myoga interrupted the argument "Take a seat now."

"Alright class I have some exciting news for you today. We have a transfer student."

Kagome immediately smiled. The thought of Ayame being able to take the seat on her right made Kagome have faith that math wouldn't be so bad.

"Please come in."

Kagome's smile immediately fell and she went right into fear when she noticed the greasy black hair and red eyes of the boy.

"Please Welcome Onigumo Naraku"

**Sorry about the long wait. I've been kinda brainwashed but I finally updated. Please Review!!XD**


	9. Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha sniffles**

**Wow its been a while, ne? I got the idea for this chapter in the middle of my math quiz 2 weeks ago but never got around to actually writing it. Well here it is CHAPTER 9!!**

_**Just Another Highschool Story**_

**Chapter 9: Taken**

_'Dangit!' _Sango thought as she raced down the halls of Shikon High, a cloud a smoke forming from behind. _'Of all days to over sleep.'_

Sango was anxious to interrogate Kagome so she could beat the crap of the guy. Greasy black hair and red eyes wasn't a good enough description for Sango. She had already punched five guys in the face thinking they were _him._ She had to get the perfect description before she was arrested for assault.

As Sango rounded the corner and started down the hall where her class was she slowed down, needing time to come up with a believable lie to tell why she was late. She could never admit she slept straight through her alarm because of fantasies about a certain attractive playboy.

_'No. I could never say that. How 'bout_ _Kohaku hid my alarm clock. Yeah that's a good one.'_

Sango had just made it to the door and took a deep breath before bursting through the door.

"Gomen Myoga, but my brat of a brother hid..."

Sango's sentence trailed off when she registered a couple of things. 1) Someone was in _HER _seat. 2) Inuyasha had his arm wrapped securely around Kagome's shoulders. _'And Kags said nothing happened between them.' _3) Inuyasha was glaring/growling at the guy who was in _HER _seat. And 4) The guy in _HER_ seat had greasy black hair and red eyes.

Putting it all together Sango got what was going on and her eyes instantly held a dangerous burning fire.

"YOU!!" she yelled pointing an accusing finger at Naraku. She walked over to _HER _desk and looked down dangerously. He only had one second to realize how screwed he was before Sango's fist made contact with his face. The force in her punch was almost as strong as Inuyasha's.

Satisfied with his bloody-possibly broken- nose, Sango stepped back. "Get you horny ass out of my seat...NOW!"

Naraku wasn't stupid enough to not know that arguing would be his death sentence, and shot out of the seat scurrying to the empty desk on the other side of room.

Myoga didn't bother to give the furious girl a detention. He definitely didn't want to die in a school.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome stayed in her position with her desk scooted close to Inuyasha and his arm wrapped safely around her. Though Sango had kicked Naraku out of the seat her scary temper still had yet to die down. Also she loved the warmth Inuyasha's body emitted. Though the closeness caused thoughts that made it hard for her to concentrate, she was going to enjoy every minute of it. So she was crushed when Inuyasha ruined it.

"So, how is she using me?"

Kagome groaned. This whole time when she was terrified and thinking of the possible future with him he could only think of his skanky girlfriend.

Kagome removed his once comforting arm and scooted her desk back over to its original spot.

"Just give it up Inuyasha. I'm not telling you."

BBBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!

The bell rang and Kagome bolted from the class so Inuyasha or Sango wouldn't question her. Once in a swarm of students, Kagome let out a sigh of relief, knowing it would be hard for Inuyasha to push his way through to get to her now.

As Kagome made her way to her next class and arm lashed out and grabbed her.

"Guess who?" The person whispered maliciously from behind.

Kagome trembled as Naraku's hot breath tickled her cheek.

"I wanted to finish—"

He didn't get to finish as Sango's hand grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him into a locker.

"Keep your hands **off **her" She seethed dangerously.

"I don't see anyone else claiming her." Naraku answered cockily. Apparently he felt safer in a hall filled of people."Unless you two are an item."

" No, but she _is _taken."

Kagome looked at Sango in disbelief and question. '_And just who is my mystery guy?' _she seemed to ask silently.

Sango racked her brain for a few seconds before a lightbulb finally formed.

"She's going out with Kou-"

"Me."

All three of them turned to see Inuyasha as he pulled Kagome close and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Let's go _sweetie."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As they turned the corner so they were out of sight of an unconscious— thanks to Sango who stayed behind- Naraku, Kagome pulled apart from Inuyasha.

"What the crap?" she hissed lowly so not to attract attention.

"What's your problem?"

"Why'd you say we were dating? Sango was about to say _Kouga _and I were dating. I don't want to get in your way."

"And let you go out with that flea bag? I don't think so."

"Look, if this is just another way to find out about your _real _girlfriend, it's not going to work."

"Kagomem" Inuyasha said stepping in front of Kagome and placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm your friend and I'm doing this to protect you."

Kagome flinched at the word friend. She hated it when he said that.

"Whatever." Kagome said dispatching his hands from her and walked ahead.

"Besides I know you love me."

Kagome stopped at his comment not turning around knowing her face held a hurt expression.

"If your idea of fun is toying with my feelings, hurry and find something else before you lose a _friend._"

Inuyasha could smell the tears ready to fall and hit himself for letting the comment slip.

"Kagome, I didn't..."

"Save it." Kagome then saw Ayame's red hair and ran off in her direction plastering a fake smile and wiping away small traces of tears.

_**'idiot.' **_murmured Inuyasha's conscience as Inuyasha banged his head against a locker.

_**'a true idiot.'**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Well that was chapter 9. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. The Truth

**Okay I apologize for taking i don't know.....FOREVER to update this story. Yeah really crappy of me to make you wait. But better late than never, right? anywho get ready for chapter 10!!!!1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Just Another Highschool Story**

**Chapter 10: The Truth**

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap at lunch that day plastering a fake smile for her own protection and talking happily with Ayame and Sango. Inuyasha had his arms wound tightly around Kagome's waist and his chin rested on her shoulder as he talked happily with Miroku. A perfect display of a happy couple. Emphasis on _display._

Inside Kagome was hurt and pissed off. She loved Inuyasha more than anything and she finally gets to huddle close to him when it was all just an act and he only cared for a friend. It only proved that they were bound to be friends forever. Best Friends for life and not soul mates. She was pissed off though at her weakness. She crumpled under his deal as fake affection because she was terrified of Naraku. She wished she could tell Inuyasha to go screw himself and leave her alone but she was terrified of losing him for good and kept with his stupid deal to play with her emotions. She was weak at the heart and she hated it.

"So, Kagome. Would you like to explain exactly what happened yesterday at the fair?" Ayame asked curiously and her emerald eyes blazing in amusement.

Kagome choked on the soda she was drinking as she remembered she hadn't told Ayame yet the truth of what happened at the fair.

"Umm....nothing really....you see, you....um...got the story all wrong. I was.....like that because...." Kagome struggled for an answer and then she looked over at Inuyasha with panicked eyes praying he had an answer.

"You see she's in my lap don't you? I think that's your answer right there." Inuyasha stated gruffly with only a slight blush on his cheeks.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Okay she was hoping for a better answer than that.

"I'll explain to you at Sango's tonight."

"Sango's?" Sango asked with her eyebrow raised. "It's only Tuesday."

"I really need to talk to you two."

"Fine, fine, fine." Sango huffed out.

Just then Kagome saw Kikyo out the corner of her eye in the lunch line. Kikyo hadn't realized that she and Inuyasha were 'dating' yet and she would love to avoid as much trouble as possible. Too bad she could already see Kikyo's best friend and gossip queen and ditz of the school, Miki, make her way towards her and point in Kagome's direction.

"I....I got to go to the bathroom." Kagome then quickly shot out of Inuyasha's lap and headed to the exit of the cafeteria. Already feeling sick as realization hit her harder that Kikyo was Inuyasha's real girlfriend and she was only and always will be his friend. And that Kikyo now knew about her and Inuyasha, her life had careened completely out of control. She began to feel the tears of fear, anger, and hurt she'd been holding back all day hit her full force.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome buried her head inside her folded arms that rested on the railing of the rooftop. She listened numbly to the sounds of cars whizzing by and the chirping of birds as she tried to shut herself away from the real world. The real world was nothing but a smaller version of hell to her at the moment and she wanted to just be numb from it all. She mainly wanted to go numb from the pain that vibrated throughout her entire.

_**Flashback**_

When Kagome was sure her nausea had passed she pushed herself off her knees from in front of the toilet and slowly opened the stall. She walked over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out and splashed water over her face. She then looked in the mirror at her puffy red eyes and runny nose and quickly looked away in disgust. When she did avert her attention from the mirror there stood a pissed of whore.

"You slimy slut!" Kikyo yelled, taking angry strides towards Kagome before she smacked Kagome hard across her face causing blood to form from Kagome's bottom lip.

"Technically you didn't give a damn about him." Kagome muttered hoarsely with little sarcasm as she tried to keep her head from spinning. Turns out she had a headache too. "And have you heard about your reputation?"

Kikyo didn't bother to respond as she delivered a firm punch to Kagome's gut. Then her arm and her cheek.

Kagome was too dizzy and nauseous to really fight back and her arms felt too weak to really even try.

Suddenly Kikyo kicked low and swept Kagome to the floor causing a excruciating pain to go through the back of her head and her to moan in pain. Kikyo foot then began to make its mark all over Kagome's body as it formed bruise after bruise.

_Who'd thought the bitch could actually fight. _Kagome thought weakly to herself since her throat suddenly became too dry for her sarcastic remarks.

"Don't you lay a finger on him again. It makes it seem like he dumped me and _no one _dumps Kikyo." Then Kikyo sauntered out of the bathroom as Kagome struggled to get up.

Every inch of her body screamed in pain and Kagome knew she wouldn't get through class so she went where she always went when life handed her a curve ball. The roof.

_**End Flashback**_

And now Kagome stood looking over the city from the roof of her school feeling like everything was out of her reach to put back in order. Her love life was a huge lie. She just got the shit beat out of her and she was too weak to even defend herself at the moment, and she had a stalker trying to rape her. She couldn't take any of it. It was hell.

Kagome could feel tears of distress hit her forearms and she felt angry.

_Hadn't I shed enough tears?_

She then heard the door to the roof open and quickly tried to wipe her tears away. She turned around to see Inuyasha staring at her with a worried and shocked expression.

".....Kagome?" he said taking in her busted lip and puffy eyes as he walked quickly over to her so that he could embrace her. Before he could wrap his arms around her she stepped back.

"No, Inuyasha." She started with more tears running down her face. "I can't take it anymore. Every time you hug me.....I want it to be real but it's not! It's just a friendly act not the way I want it to feel. You're Kikyo's boyfriend and I have to respect that. I can't always go running to your comfort for help. You don't love me and I need to understand that and as much as I want this to be a real hug of affection...of love. It's not."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Everything right now is a lie! It's out of control! I only went out with Kouga to make you jealous and that's the truth. Naraku...he scares the crap out of me, and that's the truth. And Kikyo....she did this to me. She used you to make Kouga jealous. I'm sorry you have to find out during my mental break down but that's the truth! And....and I love you...and that's the truth!"

Inuyasha stared wide eyed for a second before something inside him reacted. Made a final decision for him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome to prevent her from leaving and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Kagome. And that's the truth."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Okay well it finally happened. This chapter was off the top of my head so I know it might not be all that great. I'm just glad I mangaged to get in Inuyasha's confession. I estimate about 1-3 chapters left in this so just stay with me....oh and don't forget to review!!!!!!**_


	11. Kissed

**Okey dokey....it is 10:00 on Sunday the day before I have a week of testing.........you BETTER enjoy this!!!! Its probably going to be short b/c like I said lucky me has testing. Oh Joy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 11: Kissed**

Kagome stood numbly in Inuyasha's arms trying to process what the hell had just happened. He couldn't have.......no way that just didn't make any sense to her. And yet she could hear the positively real heartbeat vibrating through Inuyasha's firm chest.

It was real.

Kagome attempted to lift her arms and wrap them around Inuyasha but the pain from earlier shot through her like a lightning bolt sending a painful hiss to escape her lips and Inuyasha stepped back, keeping a firm hold on her shoulders, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Kagome...."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little bruise here and there."

She knew damn well that it was more like dents in her entire body.

_'Note to self: Kick Kikyo's ASS!!!!'_

"Here and there! Kagome you're fucking black and blue!"

"Oh.....way to make me feel like a real beauty." Kagome said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "I'll be fine. Just you wait by tomorrow I'll be in tip top shape and ready for revenge!" Kagome really wanted to pump her fist in the air and strike a super woman pose to lighten the mood. She was on the border of depression a second ago and wanted to get to seeing the little light the world had to offer.

"Kikyo did this?" Inuyasha asked half surprised, all anger.

"Who'd think the bitch could fight.... I only got one sarcastic comment out before my voice went hoarse."

"I'm gonna kick her-"

"Did you know it's impolite to hit a girl?"

"I thought we were talking about a bitch?" Inuyasha pointed out a smile playing onto his lips.

Kagome's lips spread wide across her face in a bright smile that had been missing from her face all day. Inuyasha cheered in accomplishment silently to finally getting his favorite smile to break her gloomy state.

"So...where do you wanna go now?" Inuyasha asked. It was obvious Kagome couldn't stay at school so neither was Inuyasha.

"How about we just let the wind take us? Wander till we just find a place to stop?" Kagome looked back over the railing into the city that was still out of her reach but with time she will have touched every spot on it. Just had to follow the flow. That was how she got Inuyasha. Forcing him to like her by using jealously screwed everything up but when she just blurted everything out......it all came together.

"What about surprises?"

So Inuyasha wasn't thinking as deep as she was.

"Where ever you go I'll follow."

"You won't have to follow. I'm taking you with me."

Inuyasha then swept Kagome up bridal style, making sure not to hurt her too much and then leapt off the roof carrying her to where _he _went where instead of being thrown a curveball from life he was given the best gift in the world. He was taking Kagome to his favorite place to be happy. The Park.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They sat on swings adjacent to each other hands intertwined between them, just enjoying the comfort of each other. Kagome looked up at the blue sky and gazed at the fluffy clouds passing by. Her sky finally seemed to be clear. She knew it wouldn't last forever but this short time was just fine.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Kagome asked not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Well I just said I.....errr....love you and everything. Doesn't that stuff come with like....a kiss?"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was bright red and scratching his nose. His signature look when he was nervous about something. Kagome let go of his hand and turned her swing so it would be facing him.

"Do you want one?"

Inuyasha slowly turned to face Kagome still red but actually looked into her eyes.

"For a really long time."

"Your wish shall be granted."

Kagome held Inuyasha's face in her hands and placed her lips onto his. Inuyasha immediately responded wrapping his arms around Kagome and pulling her close to him gently. Kagome moved her hands to run through Inuyasha's hair. They finally pulled apart breathless before connecting again with even more passion this time.

After five minutes of non-stop lip action Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and looked into his eyes that were shining with happiness, identical to her own.

"That..." Inuyasha stated burying his head into Kagome's shoulder being enclosed by her scent. "was heaven."

Kagome's day switched completely. From hell to heaven in an hour. It all she needed was him.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Okay...well yeah!!!!!!!! Chapter done like i said it was short. now time to hit the hay so I don't fail too badly on the test. REVIEW!!!**


	12. The Sweetest Thing

**Okay its been FOREVER since I've updated and I have no problem admiting that I've been a pretty bad authour with such slow updates and that you all have every right to be extremely pissed at me. But before you throw a crate of tomatos at me, at least read this chapter. CHAPTER 12!!!!! Please enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_**Just Another Highschool Story**_

**Chapter 12: The Sweetest Thing.**

All three of the girls sat in Sango's basement on top of their sleeping bags that were set up in a circular position in front of them. They were surrounded by nail polish, magazines, tons of junk food, and unfortunately homework that had been abandoned when they began to plan their ultimate plan.

"Well now that Kagome has Inuyasha all we have to do is take that bitch out of buisness." Sango declared as she dropped a neon gummi worm into her mouth.

"Well then she should get her tubes tied. Some guys actually want girls who can deliver." Ayame suggested, tossing her homework to the side and picking up the closest magazine to her.

"Seriously Ayame. Let's plan."

_Step 1 to Revenge: Pick the perfect timing._

"Well we have to let enough time pass so Kikyo thinks I actually obeyed her."

"You do know that means you can't do anything to intimate with Inuyasha, right?" Sango asked raising her brow at Kagome, surprised she was willing to give up Inuyasha for some time, especially since she just got him.

"At school, I can't. I said nothing about out of school."

"Okay soooo.....how about a month?" Sango suggested getting dropped jaws and wide eyes in response.

"Are you nuts?!" Ayame blurted out. "Who in their right mind could wait a whole month for revenge? Not to mention Kagome's giving up Inuyasha at school. I say a week at most."

Kagome nodded in agreement. Hell, a day without being able to be extremely close to Inuyasha was hard enough for Kagome and there was NO way she was going with Sango's crazy month suggestion. Besides the faster she saw Kikyo completely embarrased and pissed off head to toe the faster she could get the best laugh of her entire life.

"Alright so we have our deadline so exactly _when _are we going to get revenge?" Sango asked looking around the circle of thoughtful faces.

"She goes to the bathroom for before first, third block and then after lunch." Kagome offered.

"I know that she sits on the railing in the front of the school before classes." Sango suggested.

"She has a make out session in the video room everyday before her bathroom check after lunch with a different player of the football, soccer, and basketball team." Ayame said still aimlessly flipping through her magazine wanting to find a good quiz to do. When she heard no more information being offered she looked up to see her friends staring at her in disbelief. "What?"

"You just transferred yesterday and you already found information like _that?" _Kagome stated her eyes wide.

"Well I joined the announcement crew and one of guys was showing me to the video room where they shoot everything and there she was on top of some guy half naked. The guy said she comes in here all the time with a different member of a sports team and that I should avoid going in here around lunch time." Ayame shrugged as if it were obvious.

"Well that answers the when question."

_Step 2 to Revenge: Pick the Perfect Plan_

"I know what the revenge shall be then." Kagome said her eyes gleaming as she smiled wickedly.

"Which is...." Sango slowly prompted not getting where Kagome was coming from exactly.

"Why not embarass a whore with what she does best?"

Ayame and Sango slowly nodded their heads and their eyes began to shine like Kagome's with a mischevious gleam.

"I'm just so lucky to be friends with the editor of the paper and the new cameraman of Shikon announcements." Kagome said smiling schemingly as she dropped a starburst into her mouth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame gathered in the front of the school on Thursday morning, two days after they planned their revenge scheme, huddled around a copy of Shikon Times that was released yesterday searching the horoscope section to make sure the first part of the plan was completed correctly.

"Cancer.....Leo.....Virgo.....Libra....BINGO! Scorpio." Kagome shouted in accomplishment as her finger stopped at Scropio and read the horoscope to make sure it had been changed to what they agreed on. It said:

_To all the sexy Scorpios out there our major advice for you today is to wear a your sexiest and highest pair of heels for the rest of the week. Even if they are impossible to walk in they'll accentuate your legs and give you that perfect model like swagger. You're going to hook a guy with a snap of your fingers!_

Kagome smiled and snickered wickedly at the accomplishment of Sango changing the horoscope of Kikyo's zodiac sign. Step one complete. It was even better when they saw Kikyo stumbling across the front lawn in what looked like five inch heels. It was much easier to fall in heels. The fall of the queen bitch was soon on its way.

Kagome then turned her attention to Ayame. "Okay, remember to leave the camera on after the announcements and put in our tape."

"Gotcha" Ayame saluted just before the bell rang and Sango and Kagome headed to their homerooms while Ayame headed to the video room where the morning announcements were to be filmed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"That's all and have a thrilling Thursday," the anchors said enthusiastically smiling into the camera until the red light flashed off and their smiles instantly vanished.

"Who the hell thought of 'thrilling Thursday'?" The girl anchor, Yura, instantly exploded as she marched from behind her desk and Ayame winced at her screechy voice. "Do you have any idea how elementary that sounds?! Seriously Alliteration!" Yura was throwing her hands in the air and making big gestures. "Some of us want to be real anchors and do you here 'Oh, why have a thrilling Thursday.' on the news?" She looked around expectedly. "HELL NO! And you," Yura instantly snapped her head to the surprised wolf demon girl. "You need some work on your camera skills. There is supposed to be a close up in the end as in close to my face! Let's get it right next time!" Yura then flipped her hair, grabbed her bag, and marched out of the room to her class.

Ayame stared after the girl dumb founded and pissed off. She was already planning the group's next plan of revenge on the whiny little bitch there. Speaking of revenge...

Ayame quickly surveyed the room to see that most of the students had left except the guy anchor who was lagging behind slightly, seeming to be stalling. He had long black hair and piercing blue eyes and smiled when their eyes locked. Ayame recognized him as the guy who showed her around yesterday and tried to remember his name.

_'What was it again.....Kane...oh definitely not....ken....no....kone....oh hell no.....hmmm....oh, Kouga!'_

"Hey Kouga, right?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for Yura's over dramatic routine there. She thinks she's the only one who takes this stuff seriously and is real pissy about stuff if they don't go her way."

"No problem. I've dealt with plenty of bitches before." Once again speaking of bitches.....

"Actually I was....uhhhh....I was..." He looked back into Ayame's wide eyes and his face turned red and he got more nervous. "I uhhh....I'll just see you tomorrow." Kouga quickly finished then darted out the room his heart racing a hundred times a second as he imagined Ayame's flawless face over and over again in his head.

"Ooookay...." Ayame stared after him then shrugged her shoulders and went on to finish her part of the revenge plan.

Ayame quickly pulled out a pair of gloves-no matter what the prank ALWAYS wear gloves just in case- and slip them on to her small hands then placed the blank tape they had into the camera, hit record and slid out of the room racing to get to her class on time.

_'What was that guy Kouga's problem' _Ayame thought as she neared the door to her class but shrugged off the feeling. It couldn't be anything serious though she did kinda like the butterflies he gave her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Even though Kagome didn't have to sabotage the announcements or the school paper she still felt she had the hardest job out of them all. She had to stay away from Inuyasha completely at school for THREE days! If she didn't keep her distance it could ruin the whole plan. She also threatened Inuyasha though that if she caught him flirting with one girl they would cancel their afterschool sessions.

But the day had finally come when it was all about to pay off. It was finally Thursday. What a perfect day for the sweetest thing in the world. Revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge.

Before lunch the girls snuck into the room to set up their traps. Tons of wires on the floor make it easy to trip and fall, they put the camera so it was in perfect view of the entire room, and they put a bucket of dark green paint on top of the supply closet and made sure it was far from most of the equipment. They weren't planning to do the whole paint thing but it wouldn't be perfect without seeing a slutzilla in her true color.

"Okay she should be coming so lets get out of here." Ayame said as she carefully manuvuered through the mine field of wires towards the exit and the others followed in suit.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kikyo stumbled with one of the star forwards of the soccer team in her grasp being dragged to the video room.

"Uggh....damn horoscope." she murmured under her breath as she swung the door open then turned around to wrap her arms around the boys neck and pulled him into her as she pulled them into the confines of the room.

Once he kicked the door closed with his foot she immediately began to work on pulling off his shirt and he did the same revealing a purple bra. Kikyo didn't stop as she threw herself back into him rubbing every inch of his body and her pressed against her forcing her back and causing her to trip over one of wires and stumble just a bit but Kikyo ignored it as she began to work on his pants.

The boy once again followed in suit and slid her skirt down quickly to her ankles and once again causing Kikyo to stumble but this time she wobbled her extremely high heels and stumbled falling hard with her arms flailing into the closet door which opened and she landed in one of the janitors cleaning bucket soaking her ass in dirty brown water just seconds before the pail of green paint fell onto her head dripping her body in its cold thick sticky cover.

Kikyo quickly shot out of the bucket screaming loudly in anger as she chucked the wall and had steam puffing out her nose as she looked around expectedly for an answer to why her usual hook up spot had just been sabotaged. She looked up at the forward who was looking at her in horror at her dripping butt and green top half of her body.

"What the hell are you staring at!?" She yelled pissed.

Guess she forgot there was a class nearby and the teacher came rushing in only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the two in nothing but their underclothes.

"I..uhhh. d-d-dentention!" he tried to yell with authority but lost it as he stared at Kikyo who was staring at him in embarassment and anger. She screamed in distressed and her eye caught something red and she turned around walking closer to it and noticed it was the camera recording.

"What the hell!" She screamed loudly as she reached to yank the camera and throw it to the wall but another teacher-a female one- was blocking her way.

"You need to go to the principal's office. I don't think he'd approve of such behavior on campus." She said firmly glaring hard at Kikyo. "NOW!"

Kikyo looked testily into her eyes and crossed her arms cocking her hip. "I don't think I'm going to." she said as she tried to get around the teacher and reached for the camera. If she was caught on tape looking like a total slut-though we all know she is- it was going to ruin the last 4 months of her senior year. Not to mention all the other guys she took in this room were going to find out the, 'I've never taken anyone else here but you' lie.

"There is always security."

"There is also something I need to do now move bitch."

The teacher looked shocked and clenched her fist and moved so they were both now in perfect view of the camera. "Excuse me?" This was not the type of teacher to mess with. One who was not afraid to lose her job by knocking out a student.

"A female dog. B-i-t-c-h. And I thought you were the teacher" Kikyo once again tried to get to the camera but this time the teacher stopped her with a hard slap to the face.

" Teachers deserve respect."

Kikyo's eyes flared. " Well, thank _god_ you're a bitch." Then she lunged at the teacher completely forgetting about the recording tape.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome sat excitedly in her seat for the announcements to air for the morning. It was Friday and time for vengeance to be served.

"Okay what the hell are you so happy about?" Inuyasha asked from the seat beside her. She told Inuyasha she was getting revenge just not how. She hadn't even seen the tape except for the part where Ayame cut out everything before Kikyo entered, since they all wanted to be surprised about it all.

"Oh, you'll see."

After another two minutes of waiting the T.V was finally turned on and the Yura and Kouga, the anchors, started reading the cue cards happily.

"And now for today's weather." Yura began with her fake smile. "Today it will be sunny with a chance of some kick ass revenge on slutzilla."

The class who never listened to the announcements snapped their heads up to see Yura's smile had fallen and her eyebrows furrowed together. "What the h-"

Before Yura could release her anger the screen cut to a scene of Kikyo entering the video room.

_Step 3 to Revenge: Laugh your ASS off!_

Kagome slapped her hand over Inuyasha's eyes as Kikyo began to fulfill too many wet dream fantasies and watched wide eyed as she tripped and fell and then throughout the entire teacher-slut fight. Laughing so hard her sides hurt and tears were streaming down her face.

_'That explains Kikyo's black eye.'_

The entire class was howling at the scene in front of them when the video cut off when Kikyo being pulled out the room by security and the announcements returned to Yura and Kouga who, though Yura was pissed, were trying to recover from laughing so hard.

"S-sorry......f-f-f-or.....HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!" Kouga yelled as he fell out his seat and Yura bent over holding her stomach signaling for Ayame to stop recording.

Kagome smiled wide as she laughed and she heard loudest scream coming from down the hall.

Mission Revenge: SUCCESS!!!!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**i actually wanted a different plan for revenge but my brain was kind of shot so I just wrote this one down** **and I don't even know what to think about it. The whole teacher vs. Kikyo idea came from how this girl on my bus was saying how she was going to knock out our english teacher. So i just had to write that in besides i could care less about a slut hooking up. I would definitely pay money to see a teacher fight. Whatever I just hope this makes up for the short chapter I wrote last time. REVIEW!!!!**

**~Kimko888~**


	13. Torture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....I know, I feel the tears too.**

**Whats that I feel in the air? Is it extreme hate for my late update and....are those tomatoes in y'all hands! NOOOOOO. I'm sorry extremely sorry but I finally got my idea in art so VOILA! Also my computer died on me for like a month. uhhh....I think its 13. So now please hold your tomatoes keep your eyes glued to the page and look deep down in your hearts to be able to forgive me. Finally here is CHAPTER 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 13: Torture**

"Owwwww!"

"Shit!"

"Dammit! Thats my fourth cut today!"

The latest art project was for the students to make paper 3-D by cutting out a series of shapes they had drawn and folding the peieces up to pop off the paper and end up looking like some 3-D abstract art. Kagome was enjoying art sitting at a table with Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kouga (she hadn't completely forgiven him but tolerated him) drawing her little designs of Xs and petals and other random shapes until today when _it _was brought out.

The worst, most dangerous art tool-besides the hot glue gun- that the Shikon High Art department owned. It was designed with a sharp angled edge to cut the paper precisely and neatly, but paper wasn't the only thing it could cut. Unfortuanately for the intermediate art class this tool was also perfect in slicing and dicing fingers. If you didn't hold it just right or had your fingers to close to the blade while cutting you'd be sporting a lovely scar that would ooze crimson blood onto your paper pissing the teacher off. If its one thing Ms. Rouji hated more than her students was when they got blood on the blades making her have to sanatize them and then send the students to the health room for an alchohol pad to disinfect the cut. Then she'd make you restart the project while lecturing you. Thats why most students hide the cuts. You did not want Ms. Rouji's spit in your face.

The only tool that could cause this much damage was none other then the most dreaded.......exacto knife.

Kagome held the tiny knife carefully leaning in closely to her work, all her concentration on the work and just barely listening to the conversation going on around her.

"I think this is the supidest project ever." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath sitting beside Kagome, incorrectly holding his knife cuting out shapes with jagged edges. "Who in the hell really cares if paper is 3-D or regular? I sure as hell don't. I hate this cla- OWWWW!!!" Inuyasha immediately dropped the dnife bringing his finger to his mouth to stop the blood getting ready to ruin his art work. He scowled at the knife. "Damn thing. Thats my second cut."

"Funny I believe I counted five." Ayame remarked sarcastically not lifting her head from her work.

"Really I could have sworn the clutz cut hin self ten times. Are you in the state of depression?" Kouga asked snickering along with Ayame.

Inuyasha scowled at the two laughing wolf demons. "Would you two shut up." he growled out as he removed his finger from his mouth. "As a matter of fact why are you even sitting here with us, Kouga?"

"Because Ayame invited me." Kouga said smiling brightly. Kagome had finally decided to look up from her work and saw how Ayame's face lightly tinted and a small smile began to grace her lips.

"Because..." Inuyasha was not happy with Kouga's presence and wanted to know what the heck possesed Ayame to invite this guy over.

"Because I can." Ayame said defiantly looking at Kouga from the corner of her eyes and the tint on her cheeks deepened a bit as Kouga winked quickly at her.

It clicked.

"Oh...My...GOD!" Kagome shouted happily dropping her knife and clapping while the rest of the group gave her confused looks. Finally realizing she had just shouted out loud and quickly settled down. "Oh I just realized just....how close prom is! Can't wait for that." Kagome obviously lied. She gave Ayame a look that said they would talk about this later though before finally going back to her work as if nothing happened.

"Ooookay." Inuyasha said giving her one more strange look before turning back to Kouga and pointing his knife in Kouga's face. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't even look at Kagome or I'll-"

"Relax. I've already moved on."

Inuyasha sat back with a satisfied smirk while twirling the knife around carelessly. "Just checking. Couldn't let-"

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha's face instantly dropped at the annoying sound of yelling at him and as her spit hit his arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to twirl that knife around like that! You're going to poke somebodies eye out!"

"I'm sorry Ms-"

"No!! Takahashi this is the fifth time I had to lecture you about proper use of art supplies and then look at your work. It looks horrible!"

"B-"

"Looks like you're going to be starting over. Grab two peices of paper from the back."

"Its only a few shitty-"

"No profanity in my class!"

As Inuyasha tried to argue his case the rest of his friends cracked up tears in their eyes completely oblivious to the pair of vengeful eyes staring them down from the back of the class pondering the weather or not if they should chuck their exacto knife at one of their heads.

~0~

"We'll meet at my house tomorrow before hitting the mall." Sango confirmed before the three friends went in their seprate directions to get to their lockers.

"Yeah. If we wait til' the last minute to get our prom dresses nothing good will be left." Ayame said before turning around the corner towards her locker. "Bye! Call me later!"

"Bye!" Kagome and Sango yelled in unison before Sango left Kagome alone in the heard of other kids to get to her own locker.

When Kagome opened her locker she quickly shoved her stuff she we need for her weekend homework in her bag so she could escape school for the lovely weekend that awaited her to begin. Date with Inuyasha later on today, shopping for prom dresses with Ayame and Sango tomorrow, and Sunday would be left for her to do her entire project that was due Monday. (A/N: I've learned the hard way DON'T DO THAT! Theres a possibility your internet might crash.) Ah, life was good. Kagome had grabbed her folder that held her information for her project when a note fell out and fell at her feet.

"Well lookie, lookie here." Kagome said in curiosity and bent over to pick up the note, opening up to read.

_Wassup Whore?_

Kagome eyes popped at the twowords and quickly read over the note, her eyes narrowing and her eyebrows furrowing together. The last words of the letter said:

_I left you a present in the back of your locker btw._

Kagome quickly moved the books that were blocking the back wall of her locker so she could see a picture of some porn star posing in the sluttiest possible position ever, completely naked, with Kagome's face cut and pasted onto the body. At the bottom of the picture, written in neat cursive, as:

_And you would be glad to know theres a lovely piece of work hanging in the hall by the Art room._

Without a second thought Kagome pushed her way through the crowded hall in the opposite direction of the students trying to get to the exit of the front doors. She quickly called Ayame, Inuyasha and Sango on her way to the Art room, telling them to meet her there. When she got to a hall less crowded she made a mad dash down the steps to the lower level where the Art room was. Skidding to a stop Kagome was met with a blown up picture of the same picture in her locker and 'PAYBACKS A BITCH' written in big black lettering.

Kids were surrounding the picture whispering and just staring, some even taking pictures with their cells. Kagome watched in horror as she subconciously lifted the hood of her jacket.

"Kagome!"

Kagome whipped her head so she was facing a red faced Ayame, Sango, and Inuyasha.

"What the-"

"She did it! She did it, she did it, she did it!" Kagome yelled angrily pointing to the picture. "She even broke into my locker leaving a note and everything! She got us back. She fucking photo shopped me!"

"That _bitch!_" Sango said as she watched in similar horror at the growing crowd.

"Well lets not just stand here! Take it down!" Ayame shouted snapping everyone out of their horror, before pushing her way through the mob of hormornal and gossipy students. Sango and Kagome followed in suit while Inuyasha went around taking cell phones and destroying them.

When they finally managed to get the crowd to leave- security came down-and the pictue disposed of Kagome slid to the ground her head burried in her hands in shame.

"Dammit." she murmured under her breath frustrated.

"What?" Inuyasha asked crouching down low to Kagome.

"I can't think of a better plan of revenge at the moment."

~0~

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ayame asked uncertainly as Sango pulled the car up to the house from the back seat.

"Are you kidding me this is going to work like a charm. I saw in a ton of movies." Kagome said as she jammed her hair into her black cap as best as she could. She had blown off her and Inuyasha's date that night when the best idea in the world clicked in her head as she was getting ready for their date and she regrettfully had to cancle, promising to make it up on Sunday-she'd just pull an all nighter.

"But thats a movie, Kagome. They're _planned."_ Sango emphasized staring at the large mansion they were parked in front of uneasily.

"Oh come on. We're not really going to let her get away with that shit, right?" Kagome looked around from the passengers seat to recieve the looks that said they wanted to get her back. "Okay so lets do this and get out of there and get her punk ass back!"

With new found determination the three friends dressed in all black climbed out of Sango's car and crept across the massive lawn cautiously with their bags of supplies. They took refuge in the corner of the lawn where they were shaded by a tree and quickly unloaded egg cartons and tissue rolls.

"Kagome I swear if I am in jail for this I am going to murder you." Ayame mumbled under her breath as she tossed the grocery bags into the neighbor's lawn.

"Relax." Kagome said trying to reassure her. "We TP it, throw a couple of eggs then make a mad dash to the car and zoom zoom we're gone."

"Lets just get this over with." Sango stated picking up a tissue roll with her glove covered hands and making her way to the house. She pulled her hand back as far as possible and then tossed it over the house roof watching the white tail fly leaving a line of to coat the house. She looked over her shoulder at Kagome and Ayame. "Well don't just sit there. Hurry up!"

The three girls quickly tossed roll after roll over the house leaving creepy looking drapes of toilet paper over the once extravagant mansion until they were emptied out in a record time of ten minutes. They then went back to the shaddows where the eggs were left when Ayame thought she saw a russle in the bushes.

"Did y'all hear that?" she asked warily.

"I told you Ayame, rela-" Kagome stopped when she heard a russle.

"Kagome, I am going to murder you!" she whisper-yelled.

"Grrrrrrr......"

All the girls stared wide eyed at the bush, slowly backing away from it.

"I think we should-" Sango sentence was cut off when a big black doberman emerged from the bush baring their teeth at them. There was no chain attatched to its collar holding it back.

"Ooooooh shit."

The doberman barked once and lunged forward.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The girls took off to the street toward Sango's car with the doberman right at their heels. Their hearts were racing as their feet pounded the ground and they ran at the speed of light diving in the car once they reached it. They sat in the car breating hard and some panting for a while, trying to get their hearts to slow down before skipping the egging the house part and going straight for the zoom, zoom.

"Kagome..." Ayame said between pants. "I am going to kill you."

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Hmmm....don't know wat to think of this but hey you can tell me! Review. I was actually going to stop after Kikyo's revenge and save the TPing for later but I have a new thing that I vow to have at least 2,000 words per chapter so I had to add this in and the art part doesn't really go but hey it came up with a good amount of words so it stayed. Alright now be a good person and hit the review button!!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	14. Anything Can Happen

**dISClaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**You guys are the reason I'm doing my homework on the bus every morning. I get this idea and I completely abandon my h.w. You are also so lucky I got locked out of my house (the fourth time in a month) too b/c I wouldn't have been able to finish the brainstorm for this. The only problem was updating b/c I was too lazy to type up the chapter. Yeah all my fault. I gotta kick the laziness. Anywho enjoy chapter 14 of JAHS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Just Another Highschool Story**_

**Chapter 14: Anything Can Happen**

"I think I'm going to ask Aki to ask me to prom." Miki said with a dreamy sigh as she stared at the handsome boy two tables away from their table in the mall food court. "He's got great abs."

Kikyo wrinkled her nose. "Too bad for the fact that he's your _cousin."_ She pointed out in disgust.

"Yeah, but only by birth." Miki said in a duh like tone with a roll of her eyes.

Kikyo resisted the urge to smack herself in the head out of frustration for her friend's stupidness. It amazes her how she was friends with the airhead. If it weren't for the fact that she was completely loyal and had amazing gossip sources she would have been treated like dirt. Though if Miki kept her trap shut instead of letting the piece of information that Inuyasha and Kagome dating slip between her perfectly glossed lips she wouldn't be here getting stressed out over a perfect plan for revenge.

It had been going back and forth with the bathroom encounter, the video, the photo shopped picture, and her house being TP'd but Kikyo was planning on finishing everything off with her final plot. When she found out what that was though. She was planning on ruining Kagome's life so bad the girl wouldn't even step out of her house for her own wedding.

Miki noticed the evil glint in Kikyo's glassy eyes and knew she was lost in concocting a perfect revenge plan. The perfect time to steal a fry that rested in the basket in between them. Screw the stupid resist experiment. One little fry wasn't going to ruin her figure. One greasy, crispy, potatoey, yummy, delicious…

"Ohmigod! There she is!" Kikyo shouted, smacking her hand down on the table, causing Miki to jump in surprise and 'eep' before she snatched her hand that was a centimeter away from a fry back to her side of the table. "Look at her in all her fake innocence." Kikyo began mumbling and Miki let out a sigh of relief of not being caught. "Happy with her stupid friends. I ought to smack that grin right off her ugly f—Stop trying to steal fries!"

'_Dammit!' _Miki cursed herself for getting greedy as Kikyo smacked her hand away from the basket of golden deliciousness that was taunting her.

"Prom is less than two weeks away and if you don't have restraint to resist one basket of fries for one hour how do you expect to get by until prom? We have to stay in perfect condition or our dresses aren't going to fit. We have to train ourselves for this stuff because crash diets never work and gagging and starving yourself was so last year." Kikyo lectured, momentarily forgetting her arch enemy was in the same building as her and within a ten foot radius. "This is the only way. Restraint."

Miki huffed and glared at the teasing basket in front of her when an idea struck her. "What if you fatten up Kagome so she doesn't fit into _her _dress. You could send her treats and say it was from Inuyasha. It was on Bride Wars and it worked like a charm."

That would have been a great idea if Kagome was a normal materialistic, diet high, teenage girl. But she was a fashion crisis—jeans and a t-shirt to school apparently is a fashion don't—and practically lived off junk food. More hate for Kagome boiled in Kikyo as the fact that Kagome could keep a perfect figure while pigging out made itself known.

"Or you could turn her orange by witching the tan color when she gets a spray tan." Miki suggested again. "I saw that off Bride Wars too."

Once again Kagome's skin wasn't scary pale and she didn't need to tan like normal teens. Even if she did need to tan she wouldn't because she doesn't care that much about that stuff. Kikyo glared daggers at the back of Kagome's head and sank her manicured nails into her palm.

"Or you could dye her hair blue, or tell the world she's pregnant, or upstage her in a dance competition. Or you could—"

"Do you have any original ideas Miki, or are you just really that stupid that you can't think for yourself?" Kikyo snapped glaring at the ditz in front of her who wore a shocked/hurt face.

"I was just going to say we could stalk her and find out the dirt in her life. "Miki said in a pout, stirring the ice in her water with her straw. "But that's probably a stupid idea since it came from m—"

"That's Genius!" Kikyo cried out, cutting into Miki's sarcastic remark. "There is no such thing as a perfect person." Kikyo said as she grabbed her bags before she rethought the saying for a second. "Unless it's me because, well just look at me." Kikyo said with a cocky grin before grabbing her purse and dropping her sunglasses over her eyes for her "disguise". "Let's go Miki."

"First I'm stupid, now I'm a genius." Miki mumbled under her breath as she collected her own bags. "Wait! What about our trash?" she questioned looking down at their table littered in empty salad containers, drinks, napkins, and the untouched golden fries.

Kikyo snapped her head around and gave the girl an eye roll. "God, you are stupid. We're too good to take out the trash, that is the janitor's job." Then without waiting for Miki's response, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and went to duck behind a column near Kagome's table.

"God, you _are_ a bitch." Miki mumbled to herself as she shoved a handful of fries in her mouth before stuffing her jacket pockets full of fries for the road.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well in my defense in the movies there weren't any dogs" Kagome stated as she picked up a fry, dipping it in ketchup before letting it send sensation throughout her mouth.

"That's because they're _movies._ Which is what I was trying to tell you when you got the idea." Sango pointed out.

"You have to admit it was pretty funny."

"I, for one, wasn't laughing." Ayame stated with narrowed eyes pointed to Kagome. "I thought I was going to lose a big piece of my leg if not eaten alive! I'm never sneaking around that house with you again."

"Calm down. You were at the car before Sango and I hit the halfway point." Kagome waved off, taking a sip of her root beer.

"It was funny." Sango admitted with a grin taking over her facial features. "You should have seen your face!" Sango managed to get out before she exploded with laughter.

"It wasn't funny!" Ayame unsuccessfully argued as a smile crept onto her face. "Kagome's face was hilarious." She said before joining Sango in the loud laughter.

Soon Kagome joined and all three of the girls were cracking up in the food court, tears coming down their faces and their hands gripping there aching sides as the imitated each others' responses to the angry dog. Nothing better than a good laugh before many stressful hours of looking for the perfect prom dress.

"Okay, okay." Sango said between breaths when her laughter finally died down. "We have to get shopping before all these bitches steal our dresses." She stated looking around the food court at the other groups of teenage girls around their age.

"Alright, let's move out." Ayame agreed, standing up and collecting her trash and headed for the nearest trashcan to dump it all and the others followed in suit.

"Mission Prom Dress in session." Kagome declared in a loud voice.

"Don't you remember how your last mission ended up?" Sango asked her with teasing eyes."Mission Jealousy: FAILURE!"

"Shut up!" Kagome said giving Sango a playful push. "Besides that was _your _plan. Mine was Mission Tell the Truth. And look where that one got me."

"A perfect boyfriend." Ayame laughed making kissy faces.

"Whatever." Kagome said before leading them in the direction of the nearest dress store.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Words of the conversation between the three friends finally sunk into Miki's slightly slow-at-processing mind.

"Oh my God, Kikyo!" Miki whisper-shouted, tapping Kikyo's arm repeatedly.

"What?" Kikyo asked with questioning eyes as she diverted her attention from their targets.

"They're the ones who TP'd your house!"

Kikyo gave her a you-have-got-to-be-kidding -me look. "No shit, Sherlock." She then brought her attention back to the group only to see that they had disappeared. "Dammit! Come on, Miki" she then went back into disguise mode and hurried out from behind the column with Miki in tow.

Mission Dig up Dirt in session.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You wanna go in there?"

"I'm not going in there. How about you Ayame?"

"Hell no. I _value _my life."

The girls stared at the store in front of them through it's glass windows at the swarm of other girls who also chose last minute shopping and were going crazy looking for their own perfect dress. Definition of crazy: girls fighting over one dress resulting in a torn one, lines for dressing rooms a mile long, fist fights starting over shoes, store clerks being yelled at over the tinsiest things, and dresses were being thrown _everywhere _in the teenagers' attempt to find the perfect dress.

Girls Gone Wild had nothing on this.

The girls let out a collective sight before collasping on the bench behind them.

"If we went to prom last year we would've know to get our dresses early." Sango huffed. She watched as a tall brunette jumped on and equally as tall red head. "_A lot _earlier."

"But boys are too stupid to ask us so we didn't go and we didn't know." Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Hey, that rhymed." A voice spoke up and the girls quickly looked around to see where it had come from.

"Did you say anything?" Ayame asked Sango, her eyebrows furrowing.

"No." Sango took another look around them. "Must have been somebody walking by and heard you Kagome and decided to comment."

"Hm, I guess you're right." Kagome stood back up and stretched. "Lets go see if the other stores are as bad."

They all went off down the mall strip to continue their search for the best dress.

Kikyo waited until she couldn't even see the three before popping up from her hiding spot behind a plant not far from the bench. She whipped her head around to Miki who was combing leaves out of her hair. "You," she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at her. "need to stay quiet." She then stomped off in the direction of where Kagome and them were headed.

"And _you," _Miki mumbled shoving a french frie into her mouth. "Need to see a shrink."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's perfect." Kagome whispered her hands pressed up against the glass of a store. It was black and white, stapless, just past her knees, and absoletly…perfect.

"Its also looks very pricey." Sango said looking at the other items in the store through the window. All of it was the high priced celeberity stuff. A.K.A things they could never afford.

"Its so pretty!"

"I know, Ayame." Kagome instantly agreed, her eyes glazing over as she pressed her face closer against the glass.

"I didn't say that." Ayame said looking around. "Now that's the second time that's happened to us. Its getting really creepy."

"I think we're being stalked." Sango stated looking around them like Ayame. Kagome immediately paled at the thought of it.

"Oh don't worry Kagome," Ayame reassured her friend when she caught her worried face. "I doubt that Naraku guy is stalking you and if he were you still got us. We won't let him get away with what he did at the carnival."

"Yeah I know." Kagome then covered her sad voice with a cheery tune. "Anyways back to the dress, isn't it perfect?"

"You have to get the dress." Sango insisted pushing Kagome towards the entrance of the shop. "Its prom, your fairytale night."

"Anything can happen." Ayame finished before all three of them disappeared into the overpriced store.

-0-0-0-0-

Kikyo smiled in success as the three friends disappeared. She was so glad she didn't bother to scold Miki for talking or for sneaking fries that she thought she didn't know about when she thought she wasn't looking. In fact if it weren't for Miki's incapability to shut up Kikyo would have never found out what she needed.

Mission Dig up Dirt: SUCCESS!

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Naraku!"

The entire student body turned is shock as they watched the queen bitch of the school make her way to the low level, greasy haired, foreign exchange student. Kikyo simply ignored their looks as her eyes, glistening with mischief, kept their eyes trained on the target.

Naraku who was leaning against his locker raised an eyebrow at Kikyo when she finally reached his locker. "What bring the O'mighty queen to come in prescence with such a low life like me?"

"I hear you have a thing for Higurashi." Kikyo stated immediately cutting to the chase, ignoring his sarcasm.

"I could say you're wrong, but that would be a lie."

"Do you want to leave prom with Kagome?" Kikyo asked looking right into his blood red eyes.

"How the hell are you going to get that to happen?"

"This is me you're talking to." Then Kikyo smiled a bright, big, mischevious, evil smile. "And this is prom we're talking about. Anything Can happen."

-0-0-0-0-0-

_**All done and longer than I expected. I kinda got lazy in the end but we've already know I'm lazy and I'm getting it worked out. The story is almost over with only 2 chapters left. I know whats going to happen but not exactly…how. I'll get it planned though and school for me is out in 3 more days as in I am free to update more recently. Well just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please.**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	15. Night To Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Well it took me forever to get this all planned. I had the beginning typed up but was clueless on how to end the chapter. So yesterday my older brother had his friends sleepover and since my dad thinks one of his friends is a—and I quote—"Horny little man", I had to go to my grandma's and that is when an idea sparked so I wrote it down on paper and then I updated! Okay so enjoy Chapter 15!!! XD**

_**Just Another Highschool Story**_

**Chapter 15: Night to Remember.**

"Curled, wavy, or straight?" Ayame asked Sango and Kagome who sat on the couch in Sango's basement. "Or, or, or… a bun?" she grabbed her hair and held it in a clump on the top of her head. "Messy or neat?"

"You wanna know what I think?" Kagome asked grabbing the curling iron for her own hair. "I think that you…need to _calm down. _For Kami's sake, breathe Ayame, breathe."

After a stressful prom week the day had finally come and the girls were getting ready in Sango's basement. Or at least trying to get ready. Even with only having to attend a half day of school there was still so little time to get everything done. Hair, nails, make up, actually getting dressed._Decissions_ on what what to do with your hair, nails, and make up. Then not to mention the fact that there was so much things to be said—gossip, guy tips—that you couldn't blame the girls from getting side tracked.

The plan was that the girls were going to get ready at Sango's house. Then they were each going to go home to experience the meeting where they come down the steps and their date's breaths are taken away along with the nagging of their parents to take a billion pictures. Then they'd wait for Kouga in his limo to come and then they were off to dinner than the prom.

"Sorry Kagome. It's just that…I wasn't expecting Kouga to actually ask me out today and now I have to look amazing."

This morning as soon as the morning announcements were over with Kouga had caught up to Ayame in the hall and asked her if she was going to prom. Of course she was going with Kagome and Sango and planning on scoping out a date there, but now here she was handed an opputunity to go with a guy she actually liked. She couldn't refuse.

"What Kouga did was a total male thing," Sango declared glaring a bit at her toes as she went over them with dark blue polish. "Wait til' the last second because they're too chicken to do it any earlier. What if you weren't going to the prom with me and Kagome already? Then you both would have missed out on this oppurtunity."

"Lets not worry about the what ifs, Sango." Ayame waved off as she thought of her options for her hair over in her head, staring at the tools that would transform her hair. "I'm just glad he asked me out. Besides, didn't Miroku just ask you out on Monday?"

"_Not _important!"

"What happened to just breathing? This is prom night. No need to get hung up on how close to the deadline you were asked, just be glad you were asked."

"Easy for you to say. Inuyasha asked you, what, a month ago?" Sango asked her sarcastically, taking her eyes away from her toes.

"Give or take a few days." Kagome released the curling iron and I drop curl fell right into her line of vision. She looked at herself in the mirror she had placed in front of her. One half done, another to go. She sighed. "This is going to take _forever."_

Ayame looked at her friend. She had been working on her head of curls for forty-five minutes and she only had half a head done. "You're right, Kags. I am definitely not doing curls. I have zero tollerance for patience."

"I think," Sango spoke up, screwing the top back on to her nail polish. "that you should where your hair straight. It would look extremely long that way."

"Then we would all have different styles!" Kagome pointed out enthusiasticaly. Sango had kept her hair in a tight french braid for two weeks so it would be nice and wavy for this day.

"That settles it then," Ayame declared snatching up the straigtner and releasing her hair for their elastic restraints. "Straight hair it is."

"Glad that's settled. Hey Sango since you're done do you think you can do _my_ nails?"

Sango studied her friend. It _was_ going to take her a long time to finish her hair and Kagome did say how badly she wanted her nails done. She sighed. "Fine. But don't get used to it."

"Thank you, Sango!"

-0-0-0-0-

"Okay, the first tip for you is to keep your hands to yourself." Inuyasha advised Miroku, his eyes trained to the screen in front of him, thumbs moving quickly across the controler as he fought Miroku's character. "You'll have her right where you want her if you keep your hands away from Sango's ass. That's your only set back in the game."

"And when did you become so great with relationships?" Miroku asked sarcastically his eyes only leaving the screen for a second as he turned to look at Inuyasha who had his eyes locked on the game.

"After he went through hell to end up with Kagome." Kouga answered for the half demon as he moved from the kitchen counter and plopped down on the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and taking a swig of his root beer. "Isn't that right dog boy?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Why are you here again?"

"Because his parents rented the limo and he's Ayame's date and if Kagome finds out you did something rude to Kouga she'd kick your ass." Miroku answered simply as he took advantage of Inuyasha's character. "There's a tip for you, don't get jealous and start a fight because it's obvious Kagome's hates that."

"Keh." Inuyasha replied easily. "How'd he even get a limo? You just asked Ayame out this morning."

"You see I had this all planned out a long time ago. I just had to get the perfect moment to just ask her."

"And what was so different this morning compared to every other morning you've seen her? Oh, no I know," Inuyasha paused the game so he could see Kouga's expression. "you weren't ready to piss in your pants today."

"Shut the hell up."

"Okay, okay, okay." Miroku interupted, waving his hands around to get their attetion. "Forget about it. Now, how much time do we have?"

Kouga pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the time. "We got an hour, we're going to have to start getting ready."

Miroku quickly shot up, abandoning his controller and made a quick dash up the stairs. Seconds later he returned with two tuxes hanging on hangers and her presented them to his two male friends. "Okay, which one?"

"What are you, a girl?" Kouga asked his brows furrowing together in confusion. "Its girls who ask what they should wear."

"True," Inuyasha for once agreed with the wolf demon. "Your switching sides on us, man."

"Just tell me which to wear."

"Black." Inuyasha spoke up after studying both suits carefully. "If you weren't the school perv, the purple one would definitely give off the idea that you didn't dig girls."

"I appreciate your opinion." Miroku said with a roll of her eyes as he jogged back up the steps.

"What a girl." Kouga mumbled under his breath and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are your intention with my grandaughter?"

"Uh…"

"You ain't got some motel key with you, do ya?"

"No!"

"Where do you pl—"

"Jii-chan, its Inuyasha. You've known him for years." Souta cut in, rescuing Inuyasha from interrogation. "He and Kagome have been friends forever, _remember?_"

"That doesn't change the fact that he has…_thoughts _about my grandaughter." Inuyasha blushed a deep shade of red and Jii-chan casted another suspicious look in his direction. "Sick, horny teenagers these day. Can't trust any of 'em!"

Souta shook his head at his grandfather before giving Inuyasha a reassuring look. "Don't worry, he's just paranoid. He was watching some t.v show and figured he had to give you this _talk_."

Inuyasha only nodded and then tried to gulp down the lump in his throat and tugged at the knot in his silk red tie. Why was he so nervoush about this? He never got caught up in the crazy prom stuff, so why was he playing the part of the nervous date so well? The interrogation, rapidly beating heart, sweaty palms, it was just a dance for Kami's sake! Why should he be so nervous and shaken up? Its not like he was meeting Kagome's family for the first time. He should be feeling totally at home right now.

He looked down at the bouquet of roses he held in his hand. He had gone all out with extra shiny shoes, a big fat bouquet, tux taken to the cleaners, and made sure he had a red silk handkerchief to match his tie, peeking out of his breast pocket. He even pulled his hair back into a low ponytail.

Inuyasha tried to breath to loosen up the tightness of anticipation in his chest and slow his heart to a normal pace. _Calm down man. _Inuyasha told himself, finally calming a bit. _Its just a normal day waiting to pick up Kagome for school. You're gonna be fine._

"She's ready!" Ms. Higurashi cried as she came rushing down the stairs to join the rest of the family in the foyer. She had her camera in hand ready to snap the pictures of the memorable night.

Inuyasha's heart instantly left its short lived visit to calm town, and was off on a riot again. His breathing had become labored and his palms sweaty again. _Just picking Kagome up for school. _Inuyasha repeated to himself trying to calm down again. _Just school._

They all waited in anticipation for Kagome. Ms. Higurashi already held the camera to her eye, ready to catch Kagome's grand entrance with with Souta standing beside her with the video camera. Jii-chan stood off to the side still studying Inuyasha with a suspicous glare.

_Just picking her up for school. Just p—Wow._

Kagome had finally appeared and she definitely didn't _look _like she was just going to school. Kagome wore a black strapless dress with a wite band of silk fabric at the top and white lace peeking out from bottom of the dress. White embrodiered vines twinst in and out of each othere covering the tight bodice and the skirt poofed out like a princess dress and ended just below her knees. Kagome's hair fell bast her shoulders in dark rinklets, her silver chandilier earrings peeking out from under the mass of curls. She wore a simple silver heart necklace around her neck and was balancing on a pair of sparkly silver heels.

Though before Kagome had revealed herself, her only thoughts were not to trip and come tumbling down the steps she could only think of Inuyasha. The way his silver eyes shined and how his ears seemed to have perked when she had appeared. And the bright smile he was flashing her over the large bouquet of roses he held in his hand. The smile was even brighter then the flash of her mother's camera that was constantly going off and she couldn't help but return it.

When she finally hit the bottom of the steps he stepped forward and handed her the roses, a blush similar to their color painting his cheeks. He then pulled the corsage out his pocket and popped the case. He slid the corsage around her wrist and blushed even more at the bright smile Kagome flashed him. Why was he blushing so much!? Family. He decided. He was only this nervous because they were in front of her family.

"Aww…look at the two of you." Kagome's mom gushed as she snapped another unexpected picture and the two turned to see her smiling with pride and glassy eyes. "I always knew you tow would end up together. Ever since Kagome came home calling you her hero for saving her from those sandbox bullies in Kinkdergarten."

"Mom…" Kagome groaned, sensing her mom was about to go into I'm-going-to-tell-the-embarassing-stories-of-how-Kagome-idoled-you mode.

"I knew you two would fall in love, and I was right!" She took another quick picture of the flustered teens. "Call it Mother's Intuition if you will."

"Mom, I really think we should hurry up and get pictures taken. I'm sure the others are waiting for us outside." Kagome urged her mother, eager to leave the akwardness and embarasment of her home.

"Right, right, right," Ms. Higurashi agreed and she began to positiong the couple for the first shot. "This will be a night for you two to both remember."

-0-0-0-0-0-

What felt like a hundred shots later, Kagome and Inuyasha were finally making their way to the door.

"You have you camera and phone?" Mira asked her daughter.

Kagome held up her small bag. "Got it."

"Alright you two have fun and have her back by—"

"Eleven!" Jii-chan shouted before he made his appearance beside his daughter. "That way I know you can't do anything…sneaky with my grandaughter." Kagome's eyes widened to an enormous side at what her grandfather was implying and the couple both turned deep shades of red.

Mira laughed lightly at the two teens and patted her father's head. "Just be sure to bring her back, okay?" Inuyasha quickly nodded and the two hurried down the shrine steps as fast as Kagome's heels allowed her to move and to the limo waiting at the bottom for them.

"Bye Mom!" she shouted loudly before she disappeared into the limo.

"It's a good thing we decided to pick you up last," Kouga commented from his spot beside Ayame as Inuyasha and Kagome slid across the seats to sit beside Sango and Miroku. "It took you forever to come out and some of us are starving."

"Calm down, Kouga," Ayame ordered nudging Kouga with her elbow. "You look great Kags."

Kagome smiled at the compliment. "Seems like I'm not the only one."

Ayame was wearing an emerald,speghetti strapped, floor legnth, princess like gown with a black beaded designs of swirls and flowers sewn on to her tight bodice. She wore black chandiler earrings, black bangles, her favorite black choker neckalace, and a pair of black shoes. Her hair, as agreed on, was straight and fell all the way down to her mid back.

Sango wore a dark blue halter dress with a plunging neckline and white fabric covering the chest and the tie around her neck was also white. Her dress hugged her torso before flowing out just a bit and coming to a stop at her mid calf. She had gone with silver accessories of hoop earrings, bangles, and a neclace with an 'S' charm hanging from it.

"We have to look fabulous," Ayame spoke as she leaned back into her seat a bit as the vehicle began to move. "Its Prom."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kikyo waited for the fresh copies for Prom King Ballots to finish printing, pen armed and loaded. Naraku leaned against the table behind her waiting in his black tux with the dark blue vest and tie. When the paper finally stopped flowing from the machine, Kikyo began to write Inuyasha's name down on each ballot in a different font.

"Don't you think you should print out some Prom Queen ballots and write your own name?" Naraku aked twiring a pencil he had picked up off the table around his fingers.

"I'm the ruler of this school. I don't _need _to stuff the ballot box to win, the crown is practically assigned to me."

"People really vote for extremely jealous, egolistical, evil, psychotic bitches here?" Naraku raised a brow as he looked past the pencil he was trying to look appaear wobbly. "Crazy school."

Kikyo snapped her head around to glare at him. "Look, you ass, I'm helping you get Higurashi on her back so the only thing you should be doing is thanking me. You don't go and insult your ally because I just might become your enemy, got it? Now go be the highschool creeper that you are and get into position."

Naraku tossed the pencil down on the table and stood up straight, looking down at Kikyo. "Just don't get cocky and screw up the plan." He walked towards the exit of the computer lab. "You don't screw your ally over or I just might become _your _enemy." He winked at her with a disturbing smirk playing across his lips. "Got it?" he then left the room to make his way to the gym.

Kikyo glared at the boy's retreating back and waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before printing out Prom Queen balots. She'd be damned if she didn't ruin Kagome's life for once and for all.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Attention please, attention." Eri, the president of the dance committee, spoke into the mike grabbing the student's attention. "It is now time to crown our King and Queen." She spoke excitedly and the gym broke into an anxious murmur.

"Who usually wins dance royalty here here ?" Ayame asked, surveying the decked out gym for all the possible Canidates. "That Miki girl seems to be a hot ditz, usual winners at my old school. Does she usually win?"

"No," Sango answered. "Your date and the bitch we still haven't taken down."

"Kouga?"

"He didn't tell you that he's the big time jock and Mr. _Popular?"_ Kagome asked feigning shock before laughing a bit. "Probably didn't want to scare you off with the fact that he was in high society here. He could see you're not the school spirit type of girl."

"That is true." Ayame agreed.

"Well I don't like to brag but, I am quite the looker." Kouga said flashing a cocky grin and popping his collar. Ayame shoved him lightly and laughed a bit.

"I guess I should be flattered I'm your date."

"Be real flattered to be the date of a fl—" Inuyasha was cut off when Miroku nudged his elbow into his side. He pointed to Kagome who was giving him a threatenting look, daring him to continue. "Be flattered to be the date of our football star." Inuyasha covered up with a roll of his eyes, but Kagome still smiled at him.

"Remember my advice, man." Miroku whispered to his friend.

Inuyasha caught sight of Miroku's hand wandering a bit too low on Sango's back. "You remember mine." He smirked as he watched his friend's hand shoot back up towards the middle of Sango's back.

"Alright you Prom King is…" Eri paused as she opened the envelope and the entire gym fell silent with anticipation. "Takahashi Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha who had beed smiling/laughing at a joke with Kouga and Miroku instantly dropped his smile and stared at the stage in disbelief. "What?" he breathed out in shock.

"Yeah, what!?" Kagome agreed, outraged. Not that she didn't think Inuyasha deseved to be king just the fact of who the king had to dance the King/Queen Royal Dance, didn't settle wll with her. She looked over in the direction where she had seen Kikyo standing to see her smirking right at her. The idea of her dancing with Inuyasha didn't settle well with her at all.

"Come on Inuyasha! Don't be shy." Eri encouraged form the stage and the crowd slowly started to push Inuyasha forward, towards the stage and he stumbled up the steps, still in shock. Eri annonced him royal and placed his plastic crown on his head.

"Now your Prom Queen is.."

"Didn't y'all ay Kikyo usually won?" Ayame asked, casting a wary look to a not-so-happy Kagome.

"Yeah." Sango answered, also eyeing Kaogme.

"Well there's a chance she didn't—"

"Miyagi Kikyo!" Eri cut into Ayame's optimistic sentence and the crowd cheered as Kikyo made her way to the stage, blowing kisses as if she were a real queen.

"She's so full of herself," Kagome spat as she glared at Kikyo who was accepting her crown and acting as she was surprised at the decision. "If her head gets any bigger its going to explode."

"Just calm down, Kags." Ayame tried to soothe her friend.

"Now please clear the dance floor for the Royal Dance." Eri ordered and the studence fromed a small circle in the center of the gyme where Kikyo lead Inuyasha.

"You guys make them dance together!?"

The entire group nodded at Ayame's question and watched as Kikyo wrapped her arms tight around Inuyasha's neck and he very hesitantly plced his hands on her hips.

Kagome's hands curled into tight fist, her nails digging deep into her palms. So what if it was just some stupid school tradition they did for fun? Kaogme didn't like the fact that Kikyo—the girl Inuyasha for so long claimed to love—held her body so close to Inuyasha's. Yeah, she was jealous. And even though she knew Inuyasha wasn't into Kikyo at all anymore, she didn't have to stand there and watch.

"I'm going to get a drink," Kagome mumbled to the group before turning to push throughthe crowd.

"You want us t—"

"No," Kagome cut into Sango's offer. "I'll be fine." She then made her way to the refreshement table. More specifically the spike punch.

-0-0-0-0-0-

She winked.

Naraku had been waiting in the shaddows of the gym for his signal. A wink from the prom queen meant that his target was on the move and he scanned the room very carefullly for her until he saw her emerge from the horde of students and head for the refreshement tabels. He moved closer to her thourgh the shaddows.

As mush as he hated to admit it, that Kikyo girl had done a pretty good job coming up with the plan. Everybody's attention was averted to the King and Queen Royal dance they would miss seeing him sneak up on his prey.

He crept closer to his victim, not making a sound as he watched her back intently. Kagome was pouring her punch and then was about to take a sip of her drink when he pounced. He covered her mouth with his hand and pressed her lips shut in a fish form to keep her from screaming. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and drug her back with him into the shaddows.

Once he managed to pull her out of the gym he leanded down close to her ear and whispered, "I promise I'll make it a night you'll _never _forget."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Finally I updated! I had the part up to where the guys are all together at the house written for a MONTH but I couldn't figure out how I wanted the rest to go and I just hit my stride this morning after thinking of some Degrassi episode I saw. One more chapter left! The end is near and I already wrote out the ending paragraph too and have lots of ideas of how this is going to finish up. Anyways just REVIEW!!!!!**_

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**I HAVE NEW STORY IDEAS ON MY PROFILE! VOTE FOR THE STORY YOU WANT ME TO WRITE NEXT!!!!!!!!!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	16. Hell School

**I just got back from my trip and I looked at everything I had to do and I had to finish this story. I had about 750 words typed for this chapter for a month or so and then I just went braindead. Came back from vacation with sudden inspration and sat down and got the chapter done and finally finished this story. So now for the LAST and FINAL chapter of Just Another Highschool Story. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Just Another Highschool Story_**

**Chapter 16: Hell School**

"You're a really good dancer."

Inuyasha cringed at the sound of Kikyo's voice whispering in his ear and fought the urge to barf while he was the center of attention. Not only was he making himself physically ill by dancing with a snake, but he was sending himself to an early grave. The murderer would be none other than his own girlfriend. She would be understanding, right? Inuyasha's ears drooped even lower when he realized he already knew the answer.

To say Kagome seemed Okay when Inuyasha was announced king would be a huge understatement. She was _pissed. _If it were anybody but Kikyo, even that Miki girl, he was sure she would have been fine. He turned Kikyo so he would be looking at where he left his friends—minus Kouga. He still didn't like that the flea bag burned his nose and they had to work up to friend status—only to see Kagome had disappeared from the group. He was sure that meant he was in trouble. _Even though I didn't do anything._

Inuyasha locked eyes with Miroku and mouthed, _Where is she? _Miroku pantomimed drinking something and pointed in the general direction of the refreshment table. Inuyasha nodded before pulling away from Kikyo and the entire gym let out a light gasp in shock. You never break the royal dance.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kikyo hissed looking around nervously at the shocked faces of her peers. "You don't _end _the _Royal _dance. Let alone a dance with me."

"Well I don't follow tradition," Inuyasha hissed back trying to pry Kikyo's death grip from his shirt. "I have a _girlfriend _who I would much rather dance with."

Kikyo glared at him, huge flames flickering in her eyes. _Why _was she so great?! She was a whiny little bitch and everybody wantted a piece of _her _when _she _was obviously better. She was hotter, more desirable, ruler of the school, and god dammit she was the _Prom Queen, _but that _girl _was what everyone wanted. What both Kouga and Inuyasha wanted—or used to want. But she didn't have to worry about that for much longer. Kikyo smirked to herself in her mind. _She won't be a problem for much longer though._

"If you're looking for that _whore _you call a girlfriend you're not going to find her," Kikyo spoke loudly and the dance attendants listened intently for what would be the latest gossip.

"Don't talk about Kagome like that," Inuyasha sneered through gritted teeth. The two had finally seperated and were in the middle of a glare-off.

"Why not? Didn't you call her one? You were standing up for me, right?" Kikyo retorted and Inuyasha dug his claws deep into his palms.

"That was different."

"Different or not, it was the truth." Kikyo turned so she could announce it to everyone, an evil smirk displayed on her lips. "Higurashi is on hr back under somebody else because unlike you dunces I was looking around the gym and saw her leave with some other guy." She turned to Inuyasha with a triumphant loook. "As in not with you. Face it, your so called girlfriend, is a slut."

"Stop Lying!" Inuyasha erupted, trying his hardest to keep from attacking Kikyo. "Have you looked in a mirror and we all saw that video of you on the announcements. You're just jealous."

Kikyo's eyes flashed with anger at Inuyasha's reference. She will never be jealous of Kagome, she wouldn't allow herself to be. "I am _not _and will _never _be jealous of Higurashi. Besides," Kikyo calmed and shot Inuyasha a smug look. "Do you see Higurashi anywhere?" Everyone was quiet after a brief scan of the gym. "I didn't think so."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Its not fancy like that sleek limo you roled up in with your little friends in," Naraku spoke to Kagome as he dragged the struggling girl to your typical creeper van. The type that's white and long and the back part has no windows so you wouldn't see anything. "But there's a plenty of room for our little fun."

Tears leaked from Kagome's eyes as she thrashed against Naraku's tight hold. She fought against him, trying to lift her leg to kick him in his crotch but she couldn't reach and when she tried to push his arm away from her mouth the grip only tightened and it began to get harder for her to breathe. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to loose her virginity to the higschool pervert, being raped. This couldn't happen.

Naraku threw open the doors of the Creeper Van with one hand so his other arm could restrict Kagome's movement. The entire van was set up like a sterotypical hippie van with no seats in the back and a blanket covering the ground. There were a lot of mutlicolored throw pillows laying around and two battery operated lava lamps. Naraku quickly hopped up into the van shutting the door behind him and laid Kagome down, hand still covering her mouth. With his free hand he grapped a bandanna resting on the floor.

"I honestly didn't want to gag you because I wanted to enjoy hearing you scream my name, but you seem to have one hell of a mouth on you." He quickly removed his hand away from Kagome's mouth and shoved the bandana in between her teeth before tying it around the back of her head. "A real shame too." he mumbled to himself as he reached for rope and began to restrict the movement of her arms.

Kagome glared at him through her narrowed, tear filled eyes and she breathed rapidly through her nose. How was she going to get out of this one? Her hands were being binded together, her weapon of scream eliminated. She barely made it out of the last time Naraku attacked her and it was all of the help of Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha._

Inuyasha wasn't going to be able to get her out of this one.

"I would tie your feet together since you like to use those feet of yours, but it would make having our fun so much harder." Naraku spoke with a sick grin as he moved around on his knees adjusting a few more things and searching for other things. Finally his fingers graced the video camera and he began to get it into position, an evil smirk on his lips.

Kagome stared wide eyed at the camera before looking back to Naraku's sick grin and then anger and disguss took over her. Who rapes somebody and tapes it? Sickos. Weirdos. Pervs. Bastards. She glared harder at the excuse of a man in front of her and spoke through her gag. "You're a pig and I can't wait for you to rot in hell."

Naraku smirked, making out her words through the gag. "I wasn't the one who thought of the camera." He laughed as he watched Kagome's brow furrow in confusion. "Apparently you really pissed off the Kikyo girl and she's out for revenge. She wanted to make sure you looked like a real slut on camera and told me to tape it. I personally think this is a real _private _matter, but she helped me get you away from that dog boy and I can make some money off this porno."

Kagome sat trembling as she processed everything Naraku's slimy lips just spilled. Kikyo was part of the plan. Kikyo wanted her to catch her doing..._it _on tape because she showed the entire school that one video. Kikyo wanted her raped, violated, tainted. Kikyo wanted her to suffer all because she was..._jealous?_

He looked through the camera lens, making sure the positioning was just right, and laughed as he watched Kagome tremble. He slowly moved close to her placing a cold hand on her exposed thigh and licking her ear before whispering in it.

"You're gonna be a star, Kagome."

He laughed at the shivering girl before he climbed to the front and behind the steering wheel, and driving away from the school parking lot.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha glared at Kikyo, refusing to belive a second of her bull shit. Yes, Kagome wasn't here, but Inuyasha knew it wasn't on her own will. Did he have any proof? No, but Kikyo was one of those manipulative overly jealous people that would do anything to get what they want. He didn't know what it was, but Kikyo knew something that he didn't. The fact that she was enjoying this too much, gave it away.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded to know, anger dripping from his words. "Where the hell is she?"

"Not here with you obviously," Kikyo laughed, enjoying every bit of the hanyou's distress. This 'oughta show him to choose Kagome over her and laugh as he let that _precious _girlfriend of his make a fool out of her over and over again. It was time for everyone to learn what happens when you mess with Kikyo.

"You know where she is."

"Maybe I do. Or Maybe I don't. _Or _maybe I don't give a damn what happens to that girl."

Inuyasha growled his claws breaking the skin in his palm as he fought the urge to destroy the girl who stood before him. He just wanted to know where Kagome was. "Where is she?" he demanded to know again through gritted teeth.

"I'll tell you what," Kikyo finally spoke up after moments of thinking and a devious smile flittered across her lips. "I'm going to give you a hint and you can run as fast as you can in hopes you get to Higurashi in time." Inuyasha stood perfectly still glaring at her as he was forced to play this stupid game with her to find out where Kagome was. "The hint is..." Kikyo paused for dramatic effect, smiling to herself. "...I saw a guy with greasy hair and red eyes take her. And this is a guy you really, _really _don't like."

Inuyasha's eyes widened to enormous sizes before he turned to bolt from the gym, not staying around to hear Kikyo's laughter or explain to his friends what was happening. He had to get to Kagome.

Kikyo laughed at Inuyasha as she watched him leave before smiling to herself, knowing he wouldn't make it to Kagome in time. She then noticed that the entire gym was staring at her and she quickly snapped at them narrowing her eyes. "Take a picture it will last longer," she snarled before glaring at the DJ. "I thought proms have music." The DJ quickly got the hint and started up the music and the gym slowly began to start dancing as well, trying to forget the confrontation that just went on.

Kikyo looked around her gym smiling in accomplishment. She touched the plastic crown that rested on the top of her head and smiled at the feeling that she was once again on top. She looked back at the doors where Inuyasha just left and laughed to herself before stealing the nearest guy away from his date and began to dance with him.

Oh what a wonderful prom night this was.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha burst through the school doors letting himself into the spring air, his nose already in the air desperately searching for a whiff of Kagome's scent. That was the only way he could find her and he had to find her quick or else that Naraku bastard would...would...Inuyasha didn't even want to think of what could happen to Kagome if he was too late so he wasn't going to let that happen.

Inuyasha got down on all fours, not caring what happened to his suit as he frantically sniffed around for a catch of Kagome's scent. They had been gone during the dance and the arguement. It was practically impossible for their scents to still be lingering around. It would be sheer luck t--

He caught a bit of Kagome's scent, barely still existing and took off, his heart beating faster than ever before. His eyes narrowed in determination as his feet moved faster, pounding hard against the ground. And when he reached Naraku....

He was going to kill him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I wonder what happened to Inuyasha," Sango wondered aloud as she stood at the refreshment table with Ayame, looking at the doors Inuyasha had disappeared to not even ten minutes ago.

"Forget Inuyasha, what happened to Kagome!?" Ayame shouted throwing her hands in the air. "One second she's getting a drink to vent about the Royal Dance shit and the next she's no where! At least we saw Inuyasha leave."

Sango sighed, shaking her head and before downing the last of her water. "All I know is that whatever is going on, Kikyo knows all about it. If I heard what she was whispering about in the end I wouldn't feel so clueless."

"Well what if isn't going to get us anywhere," Ayame mumbled in response glaring at the spot where she saw Kikyo stupid crown bobbing up and down as she danced. "We can't just ask her either because there no way in hell she's ever going to tell us."

The two friends sighed in defeat at their lack of getting information. They were frustrated at not knowing what was going on, and whatever it was it was leaking bad things. Bad things meant trouble meaning Inuyasha and Kagome were in trouble. How bad it felt to be left out of the loop especially when their friends are in trouble. If only they had some way to get the information they needed...

"And Kikyo is such a...a...BITCH!"

"Now that sounds like my type of conversation," Ayame declared as the two girls averted their attention to where the voice was coming from.

Over to their left was a drunk Miki, her area at the table surrounded by empty cups of spiked punch. She barely had any composure and a small crowd was forming around her as she began to talk without thinking. The two looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. You can get a lot out of the enemy's drunk best friend. Or so called best friend in this case.

The two joined the group crowding around Miki as she talked without her brain. NOt that it was something really new--no offense.

"Really sheeee doesn't...hiccup...even deserve that stuuuupid cr-own." Miki paused burping in her mouth with for a second before continuing. "She wouldn't have eeeven won...hiccup...if she hadn't...hiccup...suffed the ballot box!" The group gasped at this piece of information at the loud announcement made from the drunk girl. Miki slowly nodded before she began to spill the juicy secrets again, Sango and Ayame listening more intently. "She...had to get...hiccup...the attention away from what was...hiccup...goooing on so she could...hiccup...have Naraku take Kagome...hiccup...when everyone was looking at the Rooooyaaaal daaance. She was just sooooooo jealous of Kagome being...hiccup...great." The entire group was wide eyed as Miki ended with a giddy smile plastered on her face.

Ayame and Sango looked at each other with wide eyes and in disbelief. They were letting the fact that Kikyo just let their friend get raped practically sink in their minds before both their eyes were lit with flame of vengeance. Ayame locked her gaze with Sango for a second before they communicated silently agreeing with a quick nod of the head. They then headed towards the dance floor and not to go shake it.

They had a bitch's ass to kick.

Miki saw two of her audience members leave and waved grandly at them. "Buuuuh Byyyyyyyyyye!" She shouted after them and then a thought popped into her head. "And rememberrrrrrr....Kikyo's a BITCH!!!" Miki smiled after the two for a second before turning back to her reamaining audience. "Nice girls, nice girls. Now," she downed the remaining bit of punch in her cup before and motioned for someone to get her some more before turning her attention to an attractive boy. "Aki. We may be cousins but....hiccup....I don't see why we can't have...hiccup...a romantic relationship."

Yes. She was far from sober.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Kikyo had finally found a suitable dance partner for her and was really getting into the music when she was suddenly shoved to the side by some inviscible force with amazing stregnth. She stumbled to get her balance, not caring that she knocked a few people down in the process. Before she could see where the force had come from she was slapped across the cheek and then a hard blow was delivered to her gut.

"'Sup Kinky-hoe?"

Kikyo slowly lifted her head to glare at the person who dared to screw with her only to be met with the angry flames flickering in a pair of emerald eyes and then a pair of brown eyes as Sango came and joined her friend. They both looked down at Kikyo with so much hate she almost cowered into a corner.

Almost, but didn't.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing."

"Your drunk friend over there was talking about some stuff." Sango started stepping closer to Kikyo. The flames in her eyes getting bigger with each second that passed. "Apparently you're a real bitch."

"And it turns out you were a real bitch to our friend Kagome." Ayame spoke up getting closer as well.

Kikyo silently cursed herself for ever thinking about talking to Miki about this. She knew the girl was a ditz and that she couldn't control her drinking and everybody knew the punch at prom was always spiked. What had she been thinking when she told Miki the plan. The girl can't keep her mouth shut when she's sober and definitely not when she's drunk as hell.

"Well your friend deserves it." Kikyo retorted refusing to show weakness.

Sango growled her eyes narrowing. "You want to know what else is a bitch?" she cracked her knuckles and bared her teeth ready to attack.

Ayame smiled wickedly decideing to finish the sentence, taking the final step so she was nose to nose with Kikyo.

"Payback."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"We are...here!" Naraku announced finally bringing the car to a stop and taking the key out of the ignition. He hopped out of his seat and climbed into the back where Kagome sat, tied up, and smiled at the terrifed look that passed through her eyes. "I hope you're not to tired out from the long drive. We got a _long _night ahead of us."

"Bastard," Kagome spat through her gag and let a bit of anger seep into the emotion of her eyes, to try to cover the the undeniable fear she was feeling. She was terrified because she knew in just a matter of seconds she would be...raped. Involuntary tears leaked from her eyes and Naraku smiled, moving the pads of his thumbs across her cheek with fake tenderness to wipe them away.

"Don't cry sweetheart," he cooed smiling at Kagome. "I'm going to make this all better."

Tears leaked from Kagome's eyes even faster as Naraku slowly began to press against her. Her entire body was trembling as she once again felt Naraku's rough lips against her neck and collar. All those actions were things meant only for Inuyasha. Inuyasha told her not to cry and he was the one to wipe her tears away. Inuyasha was supposed to be her first and it was Inuyasha she should be with right now. Her body convulsed with her sobs as Naraku slowly laid her down on her back.

"Just relax Kagome," Naraku whispered to her as he moved his hands to cup her chest and smiled as more tears leaked from her eyes. "It'll make this all better."

She didn't want it to be better. She wanted it to end. She wanted this to never ever happen. She wanted to take back the day she got behind the stupid kissing booth and started this all. She wanted to be with Inuyasha. Just Inuyasha. Only Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha._

As if she finally found her will to keep going, a bolt of stregnth and determination shot through Kagome and she bucked against Naraku in attempt to push him off of her. She moved her feet in wild motions in attempt to distract him so she could lift her upper body. Some how Kagome managed to slide back a bit so her feet would have better aim and she landed a firm kick in Naraku's crotch, his eyes rolling back in the pain. Kagome took this moment to lift herself by using nothing but her core and scrambled on her knees to the door, slamming against it with all her stregnth. She knew she couldn't get it to open, but just maybe somebody would hear it. She threw her body against the door one more time beofe Naraku grabbed her, throwing her back to the floor.

"You stupid bitch," he snarled his eyes filled with anger. "I was trying to be nice by faking the tenderness, but you wouldn't play along." He grabbed Kagome's ankles and dragged her towards him, forcing her legs open and around his hips and he pushed up her dress revealing her creamy thighs and black underwear. "Well we'll just make this real quick."

Kagome tried moving her legs again to squirm out of his grip, but he grabbed her ankles restraining their movement. She tried moving her upper body but she soon realized Naraku enjoyed that and abruptly stopped. "Get off me!" she tried screaming through her gag but Naraku blocked her sound out. He worked on removing her dress completely and Kagome sensed she was running out of time and did the last thing she could do.

She screamed.

She screamed at the top of her lungs hoping somebody would hear its muffled sound. she yelled as loud as possible tears streaking down her cheeks. She screamed for all she was worth and until her lungs gave out. When her lungs gave out she paused for only a second before starting up again. She screamed hoping someone would hear.

"Shut up!" Naraku demanded frustrated that he couldn't get the dress off completely and slapped her across the face. He moved his hands to the waistband of Kagome's underwear and gave her an evil smirk when he saw the terrified tear stained face of hers. "Nobody can hear y--"

The door to the back of the van flew open cutting Naraku off and Kagome whimpered in relief.

Someone had heard.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Ayame, Sango, Kouga, and Miroku had been thrown out of the prom for starting a fight--Sango and Ayame were thrown out and Kouga and Miroku followed their dates.-- but that was the least of their concerns. After Ayame and Sango had realeased their anger on Kikyo they had to focus on the bigger problem at hand.

Kagome was going to be raped.

The two girls had filled their dates in on the situation and now they were all searching for a sign of where Kagome or Inuyasha could have gone. Nobody could get a scent, material left behind, or foot print. They kept coming up empty handed and panic was starting to set in.

"What are we going to do?" Sango cried out, tears of worry falling down hr cheeks. "Even if we did find something we couldn't possibly get to the place in time."

"Sango's right," Ayame whimpered in agreement. "We'd never get there before..."

"Calm down," Miroku tried to soothe the girls. "We'll just call the police."

"But we don't know where they are or the car they're in!" Ango cried out in hysterics. "They wouldn't be able to find them."

"We'll tell them the appearances and start asking people around here if they saw anybody." Kouga declared and the girls slowly nodded. "We at least have to try."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuyasha's heart was beating at rapid speeds as he took in everything. Kagome's dress was shoved high above her waist and naraku was inbetween her legs, hands on the top of her underwear. And the most distiguishable thing was Kagome's tears. Her cheeks were streaked black and the scent burned his nose and made his stomach churn. Inuyasha instantly held extreme hatred for the cause of her tears.

Naraku.

His name sent red shots of anger throughout his entire body and Inuyasha didn't think twice about throwing the boy to the hard concrete ground of the alley they stood in. Naraku glared at the silver headed hanyou, nostrils flaring.

"You sure no how to ruin someone's fun, Takahashi," Naraku spoke. "I really almost had her but you just had to come and play hero." he shook his head before smirking at the raging hanyou in front of him, failing to notice the red dripping into his eyes. "She would have made one hell of a fuck."

That did it. Inuyasha's vision went red with rage and he charged forward to the spider demon his legnthened claws ready to make contact with the man's chest. Naraku evaded the hit just in time and had to quickly duck at the blow that was aimed to take his head off a second later. The two began their dance of fluid kicks, punches, and blocks each only landing one hit before the other blocked delivering their own.

In the van Kagome had scrambled to the edge of the open door and continuously ran the rope over the sharp edge until it finally snapped and then she moved the gag from her mouth then hurried to readjust her closthes before looking up at the two in front of her fighting with such grace and agility. It was all moving so fast she almost failed to notice the red in Inuyasha's eyes and the jagged purple streaks against his cheeks. She watched as his attacks grew stronger and angrier and was afraid he would loose himself to the demon. She sat in the van watching helplessly as her lover and predator faught with hard blows.

About eight minutes passed and Inuyasha was starting to breathe harder, his moves a millisecond slower than before. Naraku was seeming to get a bit more sluggish but he was landing more hits on Inuyasha than before. Inuyasha just blocked a hard blow to the face when he felt Naraku land a hard hit in his stomach, claws digging deep into his flesh and Inuyasha fell over cluching his stomach and then a quick blow was delivered to the back of his head blurring his vision and sending him to kiss the concrete.

Naraku smiled at the fallen form of the hanyou and was circling the him, trying to decide where he would deliver the fianl blow. Kagome watched with tear filled eyes and silently willed for Inuyasha to take his fighting stance again. He had to get up or she would be ruined. No, that wasn't true, she had to do something, anything. Just distract Naraku for a millisecond. Searching the van for something to throw she spotted the blue lava lamp and quickly picked it up. She held it high above her head before tossing it, just hitting Naraku in the head.

Naraku's head whipped around to see Kagome standing in the van on her knees, a look of anger in her eyes. he sneered at her before taking strong strides towards her. He reached her and didn't hesitate to wrap his enormous hand around her throat , squeezing tightly.

"You think just cause your boyfriend showed up you can get bold," he seethed through clenched teeth. "You think you suddenly have power now that, that excuse of a man showed up, huh? Well guess what Ka-go-me," Naraku smirked as he tightened his grip around the girls' neck and her eyes widended and her breath was coming in gasps. "I'm still in charge."

Kagome gasped for air as her hands found their way to Naraku's huge one and she frantically tried to pull his hand away from her throat. Past the malicious look on Naraku's face she watched Inuyasha slowly rise form the ground. Shse silently congratualted herself on her distracting skills, but only hoped Inuyasha hurried before she had the life squeezed out of her.

Inuyasha was slowly gathering his composure, his head still spinning though. He saw a flash of Kagome coming down the steps, them dancing together, her eyes sparkling, her laughter. Then he saw the girl with black stained cheeks with her dress pushed up too high and her scent filled with fear. The thought fueled Inuyasha's stregnth and he stood up straight his mind fianlly clear and his vision normal. He saw Kagome being choked and his blood boiled.

_"Just be sure to bring her back, okay?"_

Ms. Higurashi's voice echoed in Inuaysah's mind and he set his mind in determination, his eyes once again amber and filled with purpose not rage. He was sure to always keep his promises.

Moving with so much speed he seemed invisible Inuyasha was ripping Naraku away from Kagome in a second, throwing him down the alley. He bared his teeth and growled before charging forward, not giving Naraku a chance to regain his posture before delivering a hard blow to the face. And then another and another, Naraku's face bloody along with Inuyasha's knuckles.

From the ground where Kagome was greedlily taking in air she saw Inuyasha's on slaught of punches stop and he slowly stood and looked down at the ground. The spider demond laid unconcious, not moving except for the slight rise of his chest.

It was over.

Kagome likes her best friend, Inuyasha. In order to have him she makes up a plan to make him jealous by dating the jock, Kouga. Then that blows up in her face and she ran into a rapist at a carnival and he's her new stalker. Then Kikyo makes a plan to ruin her life and the Vengeance Wars take place. Her prom night ends with a call to the cops, an unconcius body and her almost being raped. How does Kagome survive when all hell--correction--when highschool takes place?

Kagome ran to Inuyasha, the sound of sirens in the distance played as their romantic reuniting music. She ran full force into his chest and Inuyasha stumbled a bit under the force, but quickly wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, smoothing her hair down and whispering comforting words in her ear as he buried himself in her scent.

How did Kagome survive the hell we call highschool?

"I love you Inuyasha," Kagome whispered through her tears, tightening her hold on him.

"I love you too, Kagome."

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's teary blue-gray eyes and cupped her cheeks in his hand. Slowly he closed the distance between them tasting her salty lips and Kagome's arms found their way around Inuyasha's neck and she pulled him in close, slowly relaxing.

She had Inuyasha to help her through.

**THE END!**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_YES! I AM DONE! I thought I would never finish this story. I was so stuck on this last chapter I was afraid it would never come to me. Teh ending isn't as crazy wonderfual as I would have loved but its better than I though. I wanted more dialouge in the fight but truthfully if I get in a fight I would be saving my breath not taunting the other person. Anyways this is it! I may do a mini series branching off of this like...Just Anohter Summer Romance, but don't count on it._**

**_For those who care, I decided on writing Normal and when I have the fifth chapter up I'll post it for all of y'all to read so I can realx on updating that way._**

**_THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY and staying with me during my snail updates. Hope you loved it!_**

**_Bye!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


End file.
